Black and White
by Silverstorm114
Summary: Sedgefoot has always been able to distinguish between good and bad cats. Cats make fun of her because all she can see is black, white and gray. She becomes an outcast from her clan with only her sister supporting her. Then she saw him, Frostclaw. Her senses say that he is a bad cat, but, how can she say no? Adopted by Kittysparkfrost.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**Aspenstar- Light brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**Heatherstorm- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**Echosong- White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

**Warriors**Yellowstorm- Golden tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Blackfur- Black tom with green eyes

Stormcloud- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Dawnsky- Orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Rowanclaw- Brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Swiftsky- White she-cat with one black foot and blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Sedgefoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dustclaw- Light brown tom with green eyes

Icewhisker- White tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Whitetail- Black tom with a white tail and green eyes

Robinwing- Red she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices** Spottedpaw- Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Skypaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Smokepaw- Dark gray tom with Light gray specks and green eyes

Cloudpaw- White tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens** Leopardstream- Black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Sandpelt- Golden she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Kits: Waterkit (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes), Bushkit (Black tom with amber eyes) and Sunkit (Golden she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders** Crowflight- Dark gray tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Sedgefoot walked out of the warriors den with her head low.

"What's wrong? Is it too gray out here?" Dustclaw snickered.

"Or is it to black?" Yellowstorm laughed.

"Hey! Why do you have to pick on her? Everyone has something wrong with them!" Rowanclaw jumped in between Sedgefoot and the two toms.

"Yeah, like what problem do I have?" Yellowstorm rolled his eyes.

"Well, first of all, you are mean," Rowanclaw snarled. She looked like she was about to attack them.

"Ok, ask everyone in the clan if I am mean. They are probably going to say no," Yellowstorm turned around and started walking away.

Rowanclaw turned back to Sedgefoot. "Why do they always have to be mean to you?"

Sedgefoot turned away. She was too sad to speak.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rowanclaw walked in front of Sedgefoot and looked her in the eyes.

"I hate my life!" Sedgefoot wailed. "Why did it have to be like this?!"

"Hey at least you _can _see."

"I'm barely seeing!" Sedgefoot walked away and Rowanclaw didn't follow.

Sedgefoot dragged herself out into the forest and she walked until she was beside the shore of the lake. She sighed. _Why'd you have to do this to me StarClan? _She looked up at the gray sky then stared back down at the shimmering gray water.

She stared around. She always wondered what other colors there was. Everything around her was gray. Everything in her life was gray except for the black or white cats. Sedgefoot turned around and headed back towards camp half-heartily.

Sedgefoot stopped. She heard little squirming and she looked around and saw three newborn kits laying in a flower patch. There were two white kits and one black. _Whose are they? _She looked around for a cat but, no one was there.

She picked up the three little kits and dragged them back to camp. When Sedgefoot got back to camp, every cat rushed up to her, wondering what was going on.

Aspenstar pushed his way through the crowd. "Sedgefoot, whose are these?"

Sedgefoot set the kittens down and they started wailing. "I found them."

"Take them to the nursery and give them to Leopardstream." Aspenstar ordered. Sedgefoot obeyed and picked up the kittens in her jaws.

Rowanclaw rushed over to me and grabbed the black kitten. "I'll help." She said.

Sedgefoot nodded. She scurried over to the nursery and set them beside Leopardstream's plump belly.

"Whose are these?" Leopardstream asked.

"Yours now. I found them in the forest." Sedgefoot answered. Rowanclaw came in behind her and sat the little black kitten by Leopardstream's belly.

The kitten pushed away from Leopardstream's belly and started wailing. Leopardstream nudged him toward his siblings but he still crawled away. _He is different. _Sedgefoot thought as Rowanclaw and she left the nursery.

Something tickled Sedgefoot's tail and she spun around. Bushkit, Sandpath's kit, was hooked to her tail. She shook her tail vigorously. The gray kit still clamped on.

Sedgefoot finally managed to get the kit off and she turned around and tackled Bushkit lightly.

Bushkit giggled. "Who are you?" He stared up me.

"Sedgefoot."

"Mommy talked about you. You are the one that can only see black and white?" Bushkit asked, curiously.

"And gray." Sedgefoot sighed.

"That is awesome!" He stared up at me eyes wide.

"It isn't really." Sedgefoot stared at the kit. "But you really think so?"

"Yeah! What color am I?" Bushkit asked. Sunkit, Bushkit's sister, came out of the nursery and watched Bushkit and Sedgefoot.

"Gray." Sedgefoot glanced at the white she-kit.

"But I am really black." He said. "Black is one of the colors you can see. Why wouldn't you see me as black?"

Sedgefoot paused. "I- I don't know." She realized that Bushkit was a very intelligent kit. Something about his question made her shiver. _Why wouldn't I see him as black? _Sedgefoot wondered. _Is there something wrong with me? _

Sunkit chased Bushkit after realizing that their talk with Sedgefoot was over. Sedgefoot watched them play. She turned and saw Sandpelt in the corner of her eye, peeking from the nursery and looking at her. She whispered to her mate, Whitetail, but Sedgefoot couldn't hear.

Sedgefoot realized that the sun was setting so she turned around and headed toward the warrior's den. She was a few mouse-lengths when Swiftsky burst into camp with scratches and scrapes.

"WindClan…are…attacking!" She gasped for breath and Icewhisker and Rowanclaw ran beside her before she fell over. The three cats headed to the medicine cat's den where Echosong treated her.

"Where is Heatherstorm and Aspenstar?" Yellowstorm asked.

Everyone searched around, franticly.

"They are out on the patrol." Sedgefoot realized.

"Who is going to lead us there?" Dustclaw asked worriedly.

"Swiftsky told me that they are at the ancient oak." Rowanclaw reported.

"Ok, I need Whitetail, Blackfur, Stormcloud, Rowanclaw, Dustclaw, Icewhisker, Dawnsky and Robinwing to come with me." Yellowstorm yowled, obviously taking leadership. Dustclaw whispered something to him. "Oh, yeah, Spottedpaw, Snowpaw, Lightningpaw, Cloudpaw and Smokepaw." Every cat that Yellowstorm called on stood in line in front of the entrance to the hollow and then rushed out.

Sedgefoot's tail drooped. She has never fought in a battle. Everyone thinks she is too weak, too blind. Her heart cracked even more. The only reason she became warrior was because of Rowanclaw. When Icewhisker, Rowanclaw and Robinwing became warriors, Crowstar said that Sedgefoot couldn't be warrior because she was too weak. Rowanclaw stood up for Sedgefoot and demanded that Crowstar makes her a warrior. _Rowanclaw is like a hero. My hero. _

Sedgefoot turned towards the warriors den and walked to it. She ignored the shrieks of battle and she closed her eyes. She never fell asleep though. Sandpelt came in and shook Sedgefoot, worriedly.

Sedgefoot's head shot up with a jolt. "What's wrong?"

"A-a cat came into camp." Sandpelt stuttered. "Y-you are the only warrior here. We need your help." Sandpath looked away like she couldn't believe the words she was saying.

Sedgefoot stood up before Sandpelt was finished talking. She left the den and walked in the middle of the clearing to see a black cat staring at the entrance to the nursery.

"Why are you here?" Sedgefoot asked.

The tom looked up at Sedgefoot and stared. He just stared and that's when Sedgefoot knew it was the right moment. She leaped at the tom and scratched his belly and he yowled with pain. Sedgefoot backed away. This time the tom glared at Sedgefoot with blazing eyes.

He ran toward Sedgefoot and she side-stepped making him crash into the wall of the hollow. A different cat tackled Sedgefoot and sent her flying to the sandy ground. Sedgefoot turned around as the black tom jumped on her belly. The tom dug his claws in her belly and Sedgefoot yowled as pain shot from her belly. She was helpless like a mouse about to be caught. She couldn't move; she couldn't struggle. All she could do was lay there.

The cat that tackled Sedgefoot came up behind the tom and said, "Nice job, Firestorm." Sedgefoot looked up at the cat and realized that is was Yellowstorm. Yellowstorm was the one that tackled her. Sedgefoot let out a little whimper.

The tom dug his claws deeper and Sedgefoot's vision started to blur. All that Sedgefoot saw was her clan rushing in and tackling Firestorm then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Black and White! I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story! Thanks reviewers and followers! Keep reading and I'll keep updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or this story idea. Ideas came from Kittysparkfrost!**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

"Sedgefoot!" A voice sounded around Sedgefoot. She blinked her eyes half-open. Rowanclaw rushed up to her and stuck her muzzle in her fur. "Sedgefoot... No, no, Sedgefoot!"

Echosong rushed up to Sedgefoot and spread cobwebs on her wounds. She looked into my eyes. Worry filled her gaze. _She might be the only cat besides Rowanclaw that cares about me but, of course, Echosong cares about everyone in the clan._ She shoved a poppy seed in Sedgefoot's mouth and she swallowed, obediently. Soon, the poppy seed took impact and Sedgefoot was drowned into a deep sleep.

...

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw stared at her unmoving sister. Sedgefoot's rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that told them she was alive. _Why it have to be like this?_ Rowanclaw swished her tail. _It was all because of Firestorm_.

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Meeting Stone for a clan meeting!" Rowanclaw heard Aspenstar's yowl from outside the den. I stumbled out of the medicine cats den and into the clearing.

"These two apprentices have fought hard in the battle with WindClan and they are ready to become warriors. Skypaw, Smokepaw, step forward," Rowanclaw could see that the two apprentices were trembling with fear and excitement as they padded to the front of the crowd. "Skypaw, you have fought hard in the battle with WindClan. You showed lots of courage and intelligence and I demand that StarClan make you a warrior in return. Yellowstorm, is Skypaw ready to become an apprentice?"

Yellowstorm nodded his head "She sure is!"

Aspenstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, Skypaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Skyshadow. You are now a full warrior of ThunderClan," Skyshadow padded up to Aspenstar and licked his shoulder. "Smokepaw, you have shown great bravery and skills in the battle with WindClan and I demand that StarClan make you a warrior in return. Dawnsky, is Smokepaw ready to become an apprentice?" Aspenstar turned toward Dawnsky.

"I think he is," Dawnsky nodded her head.

"Then by the power of StarClan, Smokepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Smokestorm. You are now a full warrior of ThunderClan," Smokestorm bounded towards his leader and licked his shoulder.

"Smokestorm! Skyshadow! Smokestorm! Skyshadow!" The clan yowled.

"We also lost a great warrior in the battle last night, Heaterstorm will be greatly missed by everyone." Aspenstar meowed, sadly. Some cats' shoulders drooped at the thought of their dear deputy. "I must appoint a new deputy," Aspenstar paused for a second thinking about who he should pick. "Yellowstorm, do you want to be deputy?"

Rowanclaw gasped. _Him? Why him? He was the cat who always teases Sedgefoot if he becomes leader, what will he do to Sedgefoot?_

Yellowstorm's eyes shown with gratitude and something Rowanclaw couldn't identify._ Was it ambition?_ Yellowstorm quickly nodded. "I would be honored," Rowanclaw shook her head. _You have made a horrible mistake, Aspenstar. _She padded back to the medicine cats den. When Rowanclaw entered the den, Sedgefoot had opened her eyes and had sat up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rowanclaw rushed and sat beside her sister.

"I'm better," Sedgefoot's eyes filled with fear. "What happened? All I remember is that WindClan attacked..." She paused and Rowanclaw could tell that she wasn't telling her everything.

Rowanclaw narrowed her eyes. "Firestorm attacked you and then you fell unconscious."

"What happened in the battle? Did we win?" Sedgefoot asked.

"No, after Heatherstorm was killed by Shadestorm, Aspenstar retreated and agreed to give WindClan territory," Echosong explained who was sorting herbs in the back of the den.

"So, if Shadestorm killed Heatherstorm, who is the replacement deputy?" Sedgefoot eyes filled with curiosity.

Rowanclaw paused. "Yellowstorm."

Sedgefoot's eyes filled with shock. "Him!? No! He was the reason Firestorm attacked me!"

"What!?" Rowanclaw and Echosong said in unison.

"When Firestorm attacked me, Yellowstorm padded behind him and told him good job," Sedgefoot said.

Rowanclaw couldn't believe her ears. "We must tell Aspenstar that he made a mistake!" Rowanclaw was already padding out of the den when Sedgefoot stopped her.

"No! He won't believe me, no matter what I say. He doesn't trust me, no one does and I'm surprised you are even talking to me, Echosong."

Echosong's eye filled with guilt. "I-I..."

"Nobody needs to know and even if we tell Aspenstar what do you think Yellowstorm will do? Just nod his head and confess? No, he would fight, he would argue, he would do anything to be deputy." Sedgefoot told her.

"I know but Sedgefoot, what if he becomes leader?" Rowanclaw growled thinking of what would happen.

"Then we would all be doomed," Echosong answered for Sedgefoot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Black and White Chapter 3! I need a rouge group name for one of my other stories, any ideas? Now, readers if you don't understand Sedgefoot's power, she has one. Black cats are bad cats. White cats are good cats and gray cats are in between. **

Sedgefoot's pov

Sedgefoot breathed in the cool fresh air. It had been 3 moons since the battle with WindClan and she was finally able to leave the medicine cat's den. Echosong told Sedgefoot that her wounds might sting a little and she said not to reopen them.

Aspenstar was grooming himself on the Highledge. Bushkit, Sunkit and Waterkit we're play-fighting beside the nursery. Crowflight was sunning himself on the some stones. Today is a good day. Sedgefoot stretched her legs out and yawned.

She bounded out of camp, her tail high in the air. She smiled as she passed Blackfur who was on guard. Aspenstar announced that she (emphasize) would be going to the gathering. I don't know if he has pity on me or that he forgot to take me on any gathering before. Sedgefoot is still happy that she has gotten on the list. It was a grand honor, for her anyways. Other cats like Yellowstorm and Dustclaw who went every time. Sedgefoot sighed and padded to towards the lake.

"Hey!" Rowanclaw rushed up behind Sedgefoot. "Where are you going?"

Sedgefoot stared at her. "Just taking a walk."

"I'm so happy you are going to the gathering tonight! When was the last time you went?" Rowanclaw asked.

"Probably when I was an apprentice," Sedgefoot sighed.

"Well-" Rowanclaw stopped when she got tangled in a thorn bush. She shook her paw and ran to catch up to Sedgefoot.

"Are you okay?" Sedgefoot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rowanclaw nodded.

The two cats reached the lake and sat beside the edge. The sun was setting along the lake turning the lake a bright reddish-orange. A cold breeze ruffled Sedgefoot's pelt and made her shiver.

Leafbare is almost here. Sedgefoot shook his head when a leaf landed on her nose. A rustle in a bush behind her made Sedgefoot spun around. She stalked up to the bush, placing one foot in front of the other slowly. She saw a black flash under the leaves of the bush. Rowanclaw looked back at Sedgefoot.

"What are you doing?" Rowanclaw asked.

Sedgefoot jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She stared at Rowanclaw. "I-I thought I saw something," she stuttered. She looked up at the sky. The sky was darkening but a hint of orange still shown in the sky. "We better get home. They are going to leave to the go to the gathering soon."

Rowanclaw nodded and they headed back to the camp. When they got back to camp, Aspenstar was standing in front of the entrance to camp with the warriors going to the gathering behind him. Sedgefoot and Rowanclaw tagged onto the line in the back while Aspenstar led the way to the island.

The group of cats stopped at the tree bridge while WindClan was on it. When the WindClan cats finally got off, Aspenstar signaled that the cats could go on the tree bridge. Sedgefoot waited until it was her turn. Many cats were in front of her so it took awhile.

Finally, it was Sedgefoot's turn to go across the tree bridge. She unsheathed her claws and clawed her way across the bridge. She forgot how slippery the bark on the tree bridge was. She stared at the rushing water below and started to panic. She shook her head and kept on walking. She finally reached the end of the bridge and jumped off, Rowanclaw soon behind her.

Sedgefoot padded into the clearing where the gathering took place. Many cats were in the clearing sharing tongues and gossiping. Sedgefoot shook her fur when a sudden breeze blew by. She stared at all the cats. There were many cats but she picked out one from the rest. He was a handsome black cat talking to a white cat. Sedgefoot padded over to them and say beside him.

"Hi," Sedgefoot meowed.

The tom turned around and stared at Sedgefoot with brilliant eyes. "Hi."

Sedgefoot opened her mouth to speak but Aspenstar's yowl sounded around the island. "Okay, let's start the gathering!"

Boulderstar, leader of WindClan, nodded his head. "I'll go first," he suggested. "Our medicine cat, Hazelflight died of old age and she will be missed. Dawnflower is our new medicine cat." Some WindClan cats yelled Dawnflower's name while others slumped down still depressed about Hazelflight's death. "Turtlestripe had just had kits with Stormclaw. They named them Duskkit, Honeykit and Redkit." Boulderstar dipped his head and Lilystar, leader of ShadowClan, stepped forward.

"Rosepaw and Dappledpaw became apprentices and Lightclaw, Sunstorm and Featherflight became warriors." Lilystar said and stepped back.

"Rosepaw! Dappledpaw! Lightclaw! Sunstorm! Featherflight!" Everyone yelled.

When the cheering died down, Aspenstar stepped forward. "Leopardstream gave birth to Hazelkit, Birdkit and Wavekit. Skystorm, Cloudfur and Spottedfeather became warriors!"

"Skystorm! Cloudfur! Spottedfeather! Skystorm! Cloudfur! Spottedfeather!" Everyone cheered.

Pebblestar stepped forward on the tree branch after Aspenstar stepped back. "Stormwhisper became warrior as well."

"Stormwhisper! Stormwhisper!"

Aspenstar flicked his tail and jumped off the tree branch calling the gathering to an end. Pebblestar and Boulderstar jumped down just as a yowl sounded from in the crowds.

"Wait! I need to say something!"


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone stopped moving and stared at the she-cat in the back of the crowd. It was Dawnsky.

Dawnsky's eyes shown fear like she wasn't intended to say something. Sedgefoot could tell that this was important. Willowcloud sat beside Dawnsky looking in her eyes with pure seriousness.

"I-I," she trembled with fear. "I-I-I can't say it!" Dawnsky raced out of the gathering clearing and Willowcloud raced after her.

Sedgefoot took after them. The two cats were still at the bottom of the tree bridge and wasn't long until Sedgefoot caught up to them. "What's wrong?"

Dawnsky stared up into Sedgefoot's eyes, tears running down her face. "I-I," She took a deep breath. "Willowcloud told me that-that I was he was my father and Dappledleaf is my mother!"

Sedgefoot took this information by surprise. _She's RiverClan?!_ "So you're RiverClan?"

"I-I guess. Willowcloud, why am I in ThunderClan then?" Dawnsky asked.

"You were stolen," Willowcloud eyes filled with sorrow.

"No!" Dawnsky rushed back into the island clearing and pushed through the crowd of cats. "Aspenstar!"

Aspenstar turned towards Dawnsky. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Willowcloud told me he's my father and-and Dappledleaf is my mother! Is-is that true?" Dawnsky tried to keep her voice steady but it shook.

Aspenstar glanced at Willowcloud and looked back at Dawnsky. "It's true," he sighed. "On our way to the gathering, we found you by the RiverClan border when you were still a kit and I told Blackfur to take you back to camp. We thought you weren't clan born otherwise we would've given back to RiverClan."

"Why wouldn't she have RiverClan scent on her?" Pebblestar sneered.

"Why would she be out by the tree bridge in the first place?" Aspenstar retorted.

Pebblestar was about to open his mouth to speak but Dawnsky talked before him. "Aspenstar! I just want to go home!" Dawnsky sobbed.

"Okay, let's go back to ThunderClan," Aspenstar waved his tail and Yellowstorm became lining people up.

"No! I want to go back home to RiverClan," Dawnsky stood beside Willowcloud and Dappledleaf stood beside Willowcloud.

Aspenstar dipped his head. "If that's what you want."

"It is," Dawnsky stalked away towards the group of RiverClan cats. Pebblestar nodded his head to Aspenstar before turning away turned his group of cats. Aspenstar turned towards his own clan and flicked his tail. He padded to the front of the clan and padded out of the clearing.

...

Sedgefoot woke up and yawned. She blinked tiredly and padded out of the den. She stretched her legs and yawned again. Icewhisker, Robinwing and Swiftsky left for the dawn patrol. She winced at Robinwing's and Icewhisker's name. They barely were in her life but they were brothers and sisters! They never talked to Sedgefoot. They barely even looked at her.

She shook her head and padded towards where the fresh-kill pile usually is. _I should go hunting_. Sedgefoot thought and padded out of camp. She scented the air. She smelt a mouse. She saw it munching on some seeds on a tree root. Sedgefoot dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked towards the squirrel. She was about to leap at it when a sound came from behind her. The mouse darted under the roots.

Sedgefoot growled in frustration and spun around to see the black tom she saw at the gathering. RiverClan scent writhed around him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She tried to stand strong and not let the handsomeness of the tom get in her way.

"Hello," he said, not answering my question. "I believe I saw you at the gathering?"

"Yes," Sedgefoot muttered. Why did I answer his question?

"I never caught your name," the black tom slid closer to Sedgefoot and Sedgefoot didn't move. It was like her paws were glued to the ground.

"Sedgefoot," she murmured.

"My name's Frostclaw," he introduced himself.

Sedgefoot gazed up at him. _Why aren't I running away? What am I doing? I can't be falling for a cat from a different clan. _Sedgefoot turned away from him. "I have to go," she couldn't fall in love with this cat, she just couldn't.

"Meet me at the island tomorrow?" Frostclaw asked, hopefully.

Sedgefoot gazed back at him. "Okay," _What am I doing?_

"Yes!" Frostclaw yelled happily. The bushes rustled behind Sedgefoot and she shoved Frostclaw in a bush beside him.

"Who was that?" Swiftsky padded out of the bushes.

"Me!" Sedgefoot said quickly. "I said yes after I...umm...after I found this plant! Yeah, this plant," she grabbed the closest plant to her. "Echosong told me to collect herbs."

Swiftsky nodded her head slowly, unconvinced. "Well, stop yelling, you are scaring all the prey," Swiftsky flicked her tail and padded in the bushes.

"Ow," Frostclaw complained from inside the bush. He jumped out of the bush with thorns in his fur. "Why'd you have to throw me in a thorn bush?"

"Sorry but you better go," Sedgefoot muttered.

Frostclaw nodded. "See you tomorrow night at the island?"

"Yes," Sedgefoot nodded but she didn't understand why she said yes. Frostclaw took one last glance at Sedgefoot before turning towards RiverClan territory.

_What did I just get myself into?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to chapter six of Black and White! Is that right? Six? **

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan- Thanks so much! I know I didn't announce the two warriors from chapter 3 in Aspenstar's announcement because I wrote in the story that that was three moons ago. It said 'Sedgefoot breathed in the cool fresh air. It had been 3 moons since the battle with WindClan.' So Aspenstar probably announced the warriors 3 moons ago. ;) sorry if that was confusing. I kinda had trouble explaining it.**

**Guesspersonanonymous- You will see why he is black. I have something planned. **

**-pets chin evilly- JK :P**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot raced to though the forest. Wind ruffled her fur backwards and she shook her fur. She didn't care. She just wanted to see Frostclaw. She has been thinking about him all the time and she wanted to see his face. His sweet, handsome face. She leaped across the river that led to the Moonpool. WindClan scent was strong and she sneezed. She shook her head and raced by the lake's edge, sending sand up behind her. She finally saw the tree bridge and slowed down to a slow trot. Sedgefoot reached the tree bridge and leaped onto the slippery bark. She unsheathed her claws and hurried across the bridge. She leaped off the tree bridge and rushed into the clearing.

Sedgefoot's tail drooped when she saw no one was there. "He didn't come,"

"Finally, you are here," Sedgefoot jumped at a voice behind her. She spun around but no one was there. "Up here!" The voice shouted. Sedgefoot looked up to see Frostclaw on a branch of a tree.

"I wouldn't think a RiverClan cat would be able to climb," Sedgefoot sneered playfully.

"Come on up," he offered. Sedgefoot unsheathed her claws and leaped up on the tree. She slowly clawed her way up the tree and slipped when she placed her paw in the wrong spot. "And I thought ThunderClan cats would climb better," Frostclaw snarled playfully and Sedgefoot hissed.

It took a big effort but, Sedgefoot finally leaped onto the first branch. Frostclaw sat on the tree branch over her. Frostclaw's tail hung in Sedgefoot's reach and Sedgefoot eyed it evilly. She pawed it like a apprentice pawing a butterfly.

Frostclaw looked down at her and glared at her. "Hey! I'm a cranky old elder and I don't need any silly kit playing with my tail!" Frostclaw made his voice sound old.

Sedgefoot squealed like a kit. "No! Please don't eat me!"

"Fine! I won't eat you unless you don't play with my tail ever again!" Frostclaw muttered.

Sedgefoot leaped onto the branch above her and pushed herself up. She looked for Frostclaw but he wasn't there.

"Bet you can't get me!" Frostclaw's taunt came from above. Sedgefoot looked up and saw him about to jump to the next branch. Sedgefoot glared at him evilly. _Sounds like a challenge. _Sedgefoot jumped up on the next branch and gained her balance just as Frostclaw leaped onto the one above her.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Sedgefoot leaped onto the next branch.

"Well, you are in ThunderClan, you should be able to climb trees." Frostclaw hissed playfully as he jumped on the next branch. Sedgefoot kept chasing him until Frostclaw reached the last branch on the tree. Sedgefoot leaped onto the branch and sat beside him.

"Gotcha," Sedgefoot smiled.

"Ok, fine, you win," Frostclaw smiled back at me.

"Look! We can see the whole lake!" Sedgefoot stared around in amazement. "There's ThunderClan over there!" She signaled her tail towards her forest. Fog covered around and she could only see parts of her territory but she could still make out the hollow. It looked so tiny from here.

"I know, isn't it amazing? Sometimes when I'm bored or want to relax I come up here and watch the clans." Frostclaw took a deep breath.

Sedgefoot turned towards Frostclaw and Frostclaw turned toward her and the two cats stared into each other's eyes until Sedgefoot turned away and watched the sunrise.

"It is much prettier when it is the sunset," Frostclaw sighed. "But we better go before the sun fully rises."

Sedgefoot nodded and made her way down the tree. She leaped off the last branch and Frostclaw was right behind her. "Umm... Meet me here again tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sedgefoot answered quickly. "I will be here."

"So will I," Frostclaw murmured and turned towards the tree bridge and Sedgefoot followed. They clawed their way across the tree bridge and split their two different ways.

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw woke up with a yawn. She looked around the den and saw that Sedgefoot's nest was empty. Rowanclaw shrugged._ Must be up early_. She thought. Rowanclaw padded out of the den and searched around for Sedgefoot. She couldn't find her. She padded over to Swiftsky. "Have you seen Sedgefoot?"

Swiftsky shook her head. Rowanclaw began to panic. She asked everyone in the clan but no one knew where she was. She was going to ask Aspenstar but Yellowstorm blocked her way with his tail.

"What are you doing?! I need to speak with Aspenstar!" Rowanclaw hissed.

"He's still sleeping," Yellowstorm hissed quietly.

Rowanclaw rolled her eyes and stalked away.

"Here I am!" Rowanclaw sighed in relief when she heard Sedgefoot's voice.

"Where were you?" Rowanclaw asked.

"I-I went hunting," Sedgefoot stammered.

"Where's the prey?" Rowanclaw questioned.

"I-I couldn't find any, Leafbare is almost here," Sedgefoot meowed fast.

Rowanclaw spun around and padded away, unconvinced. _What did she really do?_ She knew her sister did something else. _What else could she have done?_ Rowanclaw wondered. She ran to the fresh-kill pile and picked a scrawny rabbit. She padded to the elders den and pushed the rabbit towards Crowflight.

"What happened to apprentices?" Crowflight croaked.

"Cloudpaw and Snowpaw are out retraining right now," Rowanclaw answered. "So I got you some prey." _A thank you would be nice. _She added quietly.

Crowflight grunted and bit into the rabbit. Rowanclaw left the elders den and picked a shrew for herself. She devoured the shrew and shook her fur when a rough breeze blew in the hollow. Aspenstar arrived out of his cave and sat on the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Aspenstar yowled. Rowanclaw padded below the Highledge and sat down. Sedgefoot sat down beside her. "Three kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentice. Waterkit, Bushkit, Sunkit, step forward." The three kits padded to the front of the crowd. They were all trembling. "Waterkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Waterpaw. Dustclaw will be your mentor."

The two cats rushed up to each other and touched noses.

"Bushkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Bushpaw. Blackfur will be your mentor," Aspenstar continued.

Bushkit raced up to Blackfur and they touched noses.

"Sunkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunpaw. Rowanclaw will be your mentor." Aspenstar announced.

Rowanclaw felt a mixture of surprise and excitement. _My first apprentice!_ She touched noses with Sunpaw and her apprentice sat beside her.

"This meeting is over," Aspenstar yowled and jumped off the Highledge.

Rowanclaw smiled at her new apprentice. "Okay! Tomorrow, I am going to show you around the territory!"

Sunpaw smiled. "Yes! I get to leave camp?"

"Yep, now go get some rest, we have a big walk tomorrow." Rowanclaw ordered.

Sunpaw nodded and padded to her new den. Rowanclaw watched as the sun went down and sighed. "Let's hope Sedgefoot isn't getting into trouble,"


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Black and White!**

**Bidrflame- Thanks for the rouge clan names! I'll use them!**

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw padded to the apprentices den. She leaped around the other apprentices until she reached Sunpaw. She shook Sunpaw. "Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw opened her eyes and sat up in a sitting position. "Is it time to see the territory?"

"Yes," Rowanclaw led Sunpaw out of the apprentices den and out of camp. Rowanclaw led her apprentice to the Old Thunderpath. "This is the Old Thunderpath," Rowanclaw announced. "It leads to the abandoned Twoleg Nest," Rowanclaw flicked her tail towards the rundown twoleg nest. "No twolegs have been in there for moons."

"Cool," Sunpaw muttered, excitedly.

Rowanclaw padded on. "That's the Sky Oak."

"It's huge!" Sunpaw and Rowanclaw jumped at the sound of a voice behind them.

Rowanclaw spun around to see Waterpaw racing up to them with Dustclaw right behind her. _Oh great._

"It sure is," Dustclaw meowed.

Sunpaw smiled at the sight of her sister. "Cool! Now we get to see the territory together!" Waterpaw and Sandpaw touched noses.

Rowanclaw rolled her eyes and stalked away towards the ShadowClan border.

"Hey, it's better then doing it by yourself," Dustclaw pointed out.

Rowanclaw shrugged. "You coming or not?" The three cats followed her to the border with ShadowClan. "This is the ShadowClan border."

"We used to have that clearing until an ancient cat named Firestar gave it to them," Dustclaw flicked his tail towards the clearing.

"Why would he do that?" Waterpaw asked.

"A battle went down that day and someone died," Rowanclaw told them, remembering the stories.

Dustclaw nodded and Rowanclaw raced to the WindClan border. "This is the WindClan border."

"This river leads to the Moonpool where medicine cat go to talk with StarClan," Dustclaw informed.

"Leaders also go when they receive their nine lives," Rowanclaw added. "Now, I have one more place I want to show you before we go back to the hollow." Rowanclaw led the three cats to the mossy clearing. "This is where you will be training until you become a warrior."

Sunpaw smiled and tackled Waterpaw.

"Hey, that's enough," Rowanclaw was about to get in between the two apprentices when Dustclaw blocked her way with his tail.

"It's okay, let's see what battle moves they know," Dustclaw meowed. Rowanclaw shrugged and stood back. "Just remember to keep your claws sheathed." Dustclaw meowed.

The two cats tussled around in the mossy clearing until they backed away, panting.

"Nice job but, next time if the cat comes at you, sidestep. Like this," Dustclaw told Waterpaw. "Come at me," Waterpaw raced towards Dustclaw and Dustclaw sidestepped, sending Waterpaw skidding behind Dustclaw. Dustclaw leaped on Waterpaw and was immediately on top of her. "Then you attack."

Waterpaw nodded and Dustclaw jumped off of her. Waterpaw jumped up and shook her pelt, flinging moss scraps around the clearing.

"Okay, let's go back to camp," Rowanclaw meowed and padded out of the mossy clearing. Dustclaw took the lead and led the cats back to camp. When they got back, Waterpaw and Sunpaw raced up to Bushpaw and bragged to them.

Rowanclaw stretched her legs and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a scrawny vole and took a bite out of it. Sedgefoot padded over and sat beside her. Rowanclaw pushed the rest of her vole to Sedgefoot. "You want some?"

Sedgefoot looked up at Rowanclaw gratefully and slowly took a bite. Sedgefoot's eyes looked tired.

"What's wrong? Have you been sleeping?" Rowanclaw asked.

Sedgefoot eyes immiediatly lightened or at least she tried to make them lighten. "Yeah, of course. Why would you think I didn't sleep?"

Rowanclaw glared at her suspiciously. "No reason."

Sedgefoot shook her head. "Okay, fine. I've been seeing this cat."

Rowanclaw smiled. "That's great! Who is he?"

Sedgefoot took a deep breath. "Frostclaw."

"Frostclaw? He's from RiverClan!" Rowanclaw couldn't believe her ears.

"I know but when I met him at the gathering, he-he was so handsome and then we met at the island and it was so magical!" Sedgefoot stared happily at Rowanclaw.

Rowanclaw has never seen Sedgefoot so happy since she was a kit but Rowanclaw didn't care. She was meeting with a cat with another clan! "So, you are meeting him?! That's against the warrior code!" Rowanclaw yelled.

"Will you keep it down?" Sedgefoot muttered. "And there is no way you will stop me from meeting him!" Sedgefoot spun around and padded into the warriors den.

"There is a way," Rowanclaw whispered.

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot lay down in her nest and thought about when she was talking with Bushpaw- well it was Bushkit when she was talking with him.

_"What color am I?" Bushkit asked._

_"Gray," Sedgefoot answered._

_"But I'm really black," He said. "Black is one of the colors you can see. Why wouldn't you see me as black?"_

The question always disturbed her when she thought of it. _Why wouldn't I see him as black?_ Sedgefoot shook her head and fell asleep.

...

Sedgefoot opened her eyes to see herself in a forest with cats surrounding her. All the cats had stars in their fur. A orange cat with green eyes stepped forward.

"Sedgefoot," The cat said. "I am Firestar-"

"_The_ Firestar?" Sedgefoot asked unbelieving.

"Sedgefoot, an evil is awaiting. There is a way to avoid this evil but you must use your power," Firestar told her.

"I have a power?" Sedgefoot asked, confused.

"Yes," a blue-gray she-cat padded forward to stand beside Firestar. "Black cats are bad, white cats are good and gray cats are in between. Of course, you only see them that way. In other cat's eyes they might see a black cat but you might see him as white or gray."

Sedgefoot looked at her confused. "But-but Frostclaw's black."

The cats were fading but she could still hear the blue-gray she-cat's voice. "Remember Sedgefoot, beware of the black cats."


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Thank you reviewers, followers, and favorites. I've been mostly paying attention to this story and I wrote like five chapters in like three days. Lol!**

**Birdflame- You'll find out in this chapter. Mwhaaaaa.**

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan- Thanks so much! I wanted to connect the real books to my story so yeah I included Firestar (and Bluestar if you noticed. She was the blue-gray she-cat.)**

**Starburst768-Thanks so much for the names! I did need them and I will use them. The story is called Abandoned if you want to check it out. ;)**

**Thanks reviewers! They are very appreciated along with followers and favoriters. Anyway, chapter 8 of Black and White. Be sure to check out my forum! It is called MoonClan, SunClan, FlightClan, LeafClan if you want to join!**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot padded out of her den. It was almost sunset and Sedgefoot remembered that she was meeting with Frostclaw again tonight. The first night they met was so magical but then Sedgefoot remembered her dream with Firestar. _Beware of the black cats._ The voice echoed throughout her thoughts. She shook her head._ It was just a dream._ She padded out of camp, past the guard who immediately leaped onto their feet.

"Where are you going!?" There was an edge to the cat's voice and Sedgefoot winced. She spun around to see Rowanclaw.

Sedgefoot gasped. "So this is what you are doing to stop me from meeting him! Are you going to stay up all night?"

Rowanclaw shuffled her paws. "Well, I never actually...thought of that."

"I'm just going hunting," Sedgefoot lied.

"Oh, please! Nobody falls for that trick! I'm not that mouse-brained!" Rowanclaw hissed. "If you are going hunting then I'm coming with you!"

Sedgefoot rolled her eyes. She stomped back into camp and sat beside the small fresh-kill pile. Rowanclaw smirked and turned around. Sedgefoot smiled. She knew a way out that no one else knew about. She crawled through the dirt-place tunnel and padded into the freedom of the forest.

When Sedgefoot got to the island, Frostclaw sat in the middle of the clearing, gazing at the Great Oak. Sedgefoot smiled and snuck up to him.

"Boo!" She leaped on top of him and she managed to get on top of him because he was still startled by his attack. Sedgefoot leaped off of him and Frostclaw jumped up.

"Nice attack!" Frostclaw meowed, shaking his fur.

"Thanks," Sedgefoot peeped.

Frostclaw sat in the middle of the clearing where he was before. "You know what I want?" He asked still staring up at the Great Oak.

"What?" Sedgefoot asked.

"I want to become leader. To sit on that tree and address all four clans for the gathering. That's what I want," He sighed. "I know it's crazy and I know it's never going to happen."

"Sure it can! You just have to work hard!" Sedgefoot smiled.

"You really think so?" Frostclaw asked. His gaze shifted toward Sedgefoot.

"Of course!" Sedgefoot nuzzled him.

"Hey, if you could have one wish what would you spend it on?" Frostclaw asked.

Sedgefoot thought for a moment. "Probably I would wish for everyone to stop making fun of me."

"Why would they make fun of you?" Frostclaw asked. "Who's making fun of you? Whoever it is I'll beat them up in battle!"

"It's everyone! Everyone makes fun of me!" Sedgefoot frowned.

"Why?" Frostclaw asked.

"I have a...a...disability." Frostclaw stammered. "I can only see black, white and gray."

Frostclaw looked surprised. "It's okay, one flaw in a cat is okay."

"But-but," _should I tell him about StarClan?_ "StarClan talked to me. They told me that I have a power. Black cats are bad, white cats are good and gray cats are in between."

Frostclaw began to panic. "What color am I?"

Sedgefoot paused. "Umm...Uhh...White?" Sedgefoot could not believe she just lied to her mate.

Frostclaw breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I've been thinking maybe you could...umm...maybe you could join RiverClan?"

Sedgefoot gulped. "Maybe."

...

Sedgefoot slumped in her nest and rolled around, unable to sleep. She has still been thinking about what Frostclaw had said.

"Hey!" Swiftsky muttered. Sedgefoot looked at her and saw that she scattered moss all over her.

_"Sorry," Sedgefoot swept the moss off of Swiftsky with her tail. She padded outside of the den, unable to sleep. She started to think about what Frostclaw said. Maybe I should join RiverClan. Everyone hates me here. Even Rowanclaw is starting to hate me. Even my mother hated me before she passed away in a battle with ShadowClan. Life would be better in RiverClan. I'm going to go! I'm going to go live with Frostclaw!_ Sedgefoot raced towards RiverClan territory. _I'm coming for you Frostclaw!_

**Echosong's pov**

Echosong swished her tail as she waited for her apprentice, Spottedfeather. It was the half-moon tonight and that meant that they had to walk all the way to the Moonpool.

Finally, Spottedfeather appeared from the medicine cats den. "Let's go," Spottedfeather said and bounded out of camp. Echosong followed.

...

When they got to the Moonpool, every medicine cat dipped their muzzle into the pool and were instantly asleep.

Echosong woke up in a StarClan forest.

"The end is near," A voice chanted all around Echosong. "The end is near."

Echosong suddenly fell into swirling water. She tried to swim up but she kept falling like there was a weight in her stomach, dragging her to the ground. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't swim. She was helpless.

She hit the lakebed with a light thump. She couldn't move, she couldn't swim, all she could do was lay there on the lakebed.

"The end is near." Is all she could here.


	9. Chapter 8

**20 reviews! OMG! I know people will be like 'only 20 reviews that's barely anything' but I am happy so just be quiet people you are just jealous! Jk.**

**Reviews:**

**Reedflight22- I don't really know. Probably white because she's a good cat.**

**Birdflame- Nice question. I guess it is kinda both!**

**Sapphirelove12- Thank you so much! And I will!**

***sings to the tune of Black and Yellow* Black and white. Black and white. Black and white. Here's another chapter of, drum roll please, Black and White! Enjoy!**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot raced across the sandy hills of WindClan and she saw that she was near the horseplace._ I am almost there! _She ran faster, eager to see Frsotclaw's handsome eyes. She didn't care what StarClan told her, she loved Frostclaw. She slowed down when she saw the RiverClan camp. She padded past WindClan's scent markers and entered RiverClan territory. Sedgefoot sniffed. "Yuck!" She spat. RiverClan's scent smelled like fish. Better get used to it.

"Who's there!?" Sedgefoot sighed in relief when she heard Frsotclaw's voice.

"It's me, Sedgefoot," Sedgefoot smiled.

Frostclaw padded from out of the bush and nuzzled Sedgefoot. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Rowanclaw got in a big fight and she's the only one who likes me in ThunderClan so I have been thinking, I want to join RiverClan!" Sedgefoot answered.

Frostclaw looked surprised. "Really? That's amazing! You would really do that to me?"

Sedgefoot nodded and Frostclaw led her to the RiverClan camp. "Pebblestar!" Frostclaw yowled.

Pebblestar walked from behind a giant boulder of what Sedgefoot supposes is the leader's den. "Who is this?" She spat.

"Pebblestar, this is my mate," Frostclaw quickly answered.

"What?! You could have chosen anyone in the clan but you chose someone in a different clan!?" Pebblestar hissed.

"Well, I won't be in a different clan because I want to join RiverClan!" Sedgefoot smiled.

Pebblestar's eyes softened but then darkened again. "No! I don't want any half-clan cats in RiverClan!" Pebblestar started to stalk away back to the leader's den.

"Please, Pebblestar!" Frostclaw pleaded.

Pebblestar paused like she has never heard Frostclaw plead before. "Fine, but you will teach her how to hunt and swim!" Pebblestar raced into his den before we could say more.

"Sorry about him, he's in a mood," Frostclaw muttered.

"I don't care as long if I'm with you," Sedgefoot and Frostclaw's tail were twined.

"Aww, that's cute," a gray tom said sarcastically.

"Who knew the deputy would like a ThunderClan cat," a brown tom with gray stripes snickered.

Dawnsky padded up to Sedgefoot. "Hey, Sedgefoot! Ignore them. They are only jealous because they don't have a mate."

"They don't hurt me," Sedgefoot wasn't offended by the toms because she has always been teased by someone, but the thing that really surprised her is that Frostclaw is deputy!

Frostclaw shrugged and padded to a giant boulder. "This is the Meeting Rock," he announced.

"That's a lot different then our Highledge," Sedgefoot said.

Frostclaw nodded and flicked his tail to some brambles. "That is the warriors den and that's the apprentices den," he flicked his tail again towards a tree stump. "The leaders den is behind the Meeting Rock and the medicine cats den is over there," Frostclaw nodded to a tunnel in the earth. "There's the nursery," he turned towards a tree in the corner of camp. "And there's the elder's den," he flicked his tail in the direction of another bramble den. Three kits raced out of the nursery and tackled Frostclaw.

"Hey! Monsters attacking me! Ahh!" Frostclaw raced around the camp. _He will be so good with our kits. _The three kits giggled and leaped at Frostclaw, missing terribly.

"Now this is a monster! Vroom!" The blue-gray she-cat pretended to be a monster and chased after Frostclaw. Sedgefoot watched the kits play with her mate. _Goodbye ThunderClan. I am in the paws of RiverClan now._

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw swished her tail against the sandy clearing and started pacing back and forth. "Where could she be?"

Robinwing stepped in front of Rowanclaw. "I don't think she went far."

Rowanclaw could tell that there was no worry in her sister's eyes. Rowanclaw rolled her eyes and pushed past her.

_Where could she be? Please, don't say she is with Frostclaw. Her sister has been gone for three days. What if she ran away with him? What if she joined RiverClan? _Rowanclaw thought of how much danger she could be in. She looked up at the sky._ Please be safe Sedgefoot!_

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Pebblestar- Tan tom with green eyes and white stripes

**Deputy** Frostclaw- White tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat **Heathersong- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white patches

Apprentice, Mistycloud

**Warriors**

Dawnsky- Orange she-cat with yellow eyes (formally from ThunderClan)

Willowcloud- White tom with blue eyes and light gray spots

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Stormwhisper- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Breezestorm- Light gray tom with green eyes

Featherfall- White she-cat with blue eyes and dark gray patches

Redfur- Red tom with yellow eyes and a white chest

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Yellowstreak- White tom with a yellow streak on his side and yellow eyes

Fawnfeather- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and gray speckles

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Sedgefoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thornfur- Dark brown tom with light brown patches and blue eyes

Darkshadow- Black tom with dark blue eyes and faint white specks

Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Apprentices**

Fernpaw- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilacpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes and white speckles

Grasspaw- White tom with green eyes

Rockpaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and light gray spots

Mistycloud- Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Dappledleaf- Torteshell she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

Bluecloud- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and light gray stripes. Kits: Bubblekit (white she-cat with blue eyes) Snowkit (white she-cat with green eyes) Skykit (Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**

Talltail- Black tom with white spots and blue eyes

Patchfur- White tom with brown patches and blue eyes

Graytail- Dark gray she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes


	10. Chapter 9

**Ahhh! I am loving this story! Ideas? Questions? Comments? Just review! I will answer all the questions! (I'm not begging for reviews!) Anyway be sure to check out my forum MoonClan, FlightClan, LeafClan and SunClan.**

**Birdflame- No! I don't trust him but trust me I have a great idea for him!**

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan- Sure thing! You should check out my forum. (Name is in the author's note above.)**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot opened her eyes. She was in the StarClan forest. Firestar padded up to Sedgefoot, fear in his eyes.

"Sedgefoot," Firestar murmured. "You didn't listen to us before."

Sedgefoot shut her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"Frostclaw is a bad cat but you had to do it," the blue-gray she-cat stalked out from the bush behind Firestar.

"Do what?" Sedgefoot sneered.

The blue-gray she-cat was taken aback by Sedgefoot's tone. "You had to join RiverClan with that horrible cat!"

Sedgefoot's eyes blazed and she leaped at her. The two cats rolled around on the floor. Sedgefoot ended up on top of the she-cat and she hissed, "you don't know anything about him."

"I know he is a bad cat!" The she-cat muttered. Sedgefoot sliced at the she-cat face and shifted her paw on her throat cutting off oxygen.

Firestar threw Sedgefoot off and the she-cat fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Bluestar?" Firestar asked.

Bluestar stood up and shook her pelt. "I'm fine."

Sedgefoot looked at the scratch marks on Bluestar then she looked at her paws. _What am I doing?_ "I-I am so sorry."

Bluestar shook her head and everything swirled around Sedgefoot and she woke up in her nest. "What have I done?" Sedgefoot asked herself. _You know exactly what you have done. _Bluestar's voice echoed in my thoughts. _You put you and the ones you care about in danger for loving that cat!_ Sedgefoot looked at her paws. _I'm sorry!_

**Rowanclaw's pov**

_Why? Why did we fight? Why did Sedgefoot fall in love with a RiverClan cat? Why did she leave? She could be in RiverClan or lost in the forest, alone._ She shuddered at the thought. Robinwing was eating a vole next to Icewhisker obviously not caring that Sedgefoot has been gone for days. Rowanclaw shook her head. It was half-moon today not another half-moon until the gathering where she would see if Sedgefoot was safe.

Rowanclaw padded outside of camp with her apprentice, Sunpaw.

Sunpaw bounced up and down cheerfully like always. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was just thinking we could go check the scent markers," Rowanclaw yawned. She has been staying up until moon-high for any signs of her sister.

"But we have been checking scent markers for days," Sunpaw complained.

"Well looks like you are doing it again!" Rowanclaw snapped.

Sunpaw slightly backed away from Rowanclaw. "Can we at least have Waterpaw or Bushpaw come with us?" Sunpaw murmured.

"No," Rowanclaw growled softly.

Sunpaw's head drooped and her tail dragged behind her as the two cats headed to the RiverClan border.

**Echosong's pov**

Echosong slumped beside the Moonpool and dipped her muzzle into the shimmering water. She woke up in StarClan. Bluestar sat in front of her. Firestar was at Bluestar's side followed by Ashfur, Lionheart and Hollyleaf.

"Echosong watch out," Firestar meowed.

"For what?" Echosong asked.

Bluestar ignored her question. "Something terrible is coming. Something you can't change. It is your destiny."

Claws scratched her on her side. She spun around but no one was there. More claws scraped against her skin. She yelped. All she felt was pain and terror. She fell to the ground with claws marks all over her.

Bluestar hovered above her chanting the same chant as her previous dream. "The end is near."

**Sedgefoot's pov (Half-moon later)**

Sedgefoot padded into the medicine cats den. "Heathersong."

"Heathersong's not here. She went to collect tansy." Mistycloud said who was sorting herbs in the back of the den. "What do you need?"

"I'll wait until Heathersong gets back," Sedgefoot started walking out of the cave.

"No! I can help you!" Mistycloud yelled.

Sedgefoot turned back around and padded back up to her. "Okay, my belly hurts like when I'm running and swimming."

Mistycloud put pressure on Sedgefoot's belly and Sedgefoot yelped. Mistycloud smiled. "You are pregnant!"

Sedgefoot stared at her belly, fear running through her body like a wave at the sun-drown-place. She has never been there before but many cats talk about. "Frostclaw's?"

"Of course! Who's else would it be?" Mistycloud narrowed her eyes.

Sedgefoot couldn't believe her ears. "When are they due?"

"About another two moons," Mistycloud meowed.

Sedgefoot nodded and left the den. She raced to Frostclaw and nuzzled him. "I am pregnant."

"What?" Frostclaw looked at Sedgefoot, unbelieving.

Sedgefoot nodded, happily. She would have kits! She always wanted to be a mother but she never knew anyone would actually like her. She looked up into Frostclaw's eyes, his handsome eyes.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Frostclaw meowed.

"It's the gathering tonight," Sedgefoot said, changing the subject.

"Yes?" Frostclaw meowed.

"I want to go! I want to see Rowanclaw! She is probably worried." Sedgefoot said.

"No! You are pregnant, you can't go!" Frostclaw said.

"You are overprotective!" Sedgefoot said.

"Go to the nursery and make your den," Frostclaw meowed.

Sedgefoot swished her tail._ I really want to see my sister!_ She padded to the Moss Tree and stripped off a moss ball. She picked up the moss ball and padded to the nursery. She laid it in a empty space in the nursery and she picked out all the twigs and thorns and lay down in her nest. Bluecloud sat in the corner of the nursery snuggling Skykit, Snowkit and Bubblekit.

"Hey?" Bluecloud narrowed her eyes and pushed her kits closer to her belly. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistycloud just told me that I was pregnant!" Sedgefoot smiled.

"Oh," Bluecloud closed her eyes again and she lay her chin on her kits.

"She means oh, that's great! Right Bluecloud," Dappledleaf meowed.

"Right," Bluecloud murmured.

Sedgefoot rolled her eyes. She knew she would never be liked like a normal cat. She was an outcast with a disability at ThunderClan and she is an outcast from another clan here. She lay in her nest and fell asleep.

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw raced to Aspenstar's den. "Aspenstar!"

"Yes, Rowanclaw?" Aspenstar meowed.

"I need to go to the gathering!" Rowanclaw demanded.

"Why?"

"My sister might be there!" Rowanclaw blinked.

Aspenstar snorted. "That pathetic cat! I don't think any clan would let her in."

Rowanclaw stared at her leader like he didn't just say that. "What did you say?"

"You can come to the gathering," Aspenstar nodded his head and left his den.

Rowanclaw was about to follow him when she paused. _Does everyone here not care about Sedgefoot?_ She stared around. No search parties or worried glances from anyone. _Maybe she'll be better off as a loner or a RiverClan cat._ Rowanclaw slumped down with her tail dragging behind her. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked a vole. She ate in the corner away from everyone else. _What if I will never see Sedgefoot again?_ The thought crept up into her mind and she started having memories of Sedgefoot when she was a kit.

_Sedgekit stalked towards the dead mouse. She pushed with her hind legs and pounced, missing by a tail-length. Yellowpaw came and took the mouse away from Sedgekit before she could pounce again._

_"Yellowpaw!" She cried. _

_"The warrior code states that no piece of prey should be played with. Give thanks to StarClan for the meal." Yellowpaw hissed and padded away. He threw the mouse back onto the fresh-kill pile._

_Sedgekit turned back to Rowankit. "We can't let him stop us!"_

_Rowankit rolled her eyes and ran up to her. They sneaked up to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the mouse again. Sedgekit started tackling it again and Yellowpaw came back._

_"What did I tell you!?" Yellowpaw hissed._

_Sedgekit giggled. "That you wanted more paws?" Rowankit giggled with Sedgekit._

_Yellowpaw glared at Sedgekit then glared at Rowankit. "I can talk with Crowstar and make it so you guys get your apprentice ceremony scooted back a bit."_

_"No!" Sedgekit cried._

_"It was all her," Rowankit blamed her sister._

_Sedgekit giggled._

_"Fine but don't do it again!" Yellowpaw stalked off (again) and placed the mouse on the fresh-kill pile (again)._

Rowanclaw compared her sister to then and now. Back then, she would mess around, get in trouble and never give up. Now she seems dull like she has gave up. She just sits there while everyone makes fun of her behind her back. Rowanclaw shook her head and padded to the line that was going to the gathering. Aspenstar was in front of the line and he signaled his tail for us to leave. We started walking to the island. _Oh Sedgefoot, please be there!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Reviews! Don't you just love the word review so review! Jk**

**SPOILER ALERT! Two cats die in this chapter.**

**Ghostfur- Moons upon moons after the great battle.**

**Birdflame- I know right!**

**Guest- Thanks! I will!**

**Sedgefoot's pov**

"Push!" Heathersong yowled.

Sedgefoot pushed as hard as she could and a black kit slid out. _Oh no! Not a black kit!_

"A tom," Mistycloud announced.

"Three more," Heathersong meowed.

Sedgefoot pushed again and a black kit slid out. _No! Another black kit!_

"A she-kit," Mistycloud meowed.

"Two more," Heathersong yelled.

Sedgefoot pushed again and another black kit slid out. _Why do they have to be black?_

"A tom," Mistycloud smiled.

"Last one," Heathersong said.

Sedgefoot pushed one more time and yowled at the sudden pain. _A black kit slid out into the moss bed. No! No! No! All of them are black! Is this your way of punishing me, StarClan!?_

"A she-kit," Mistycloud gazed at the three kits.

"You're done," Heathersong smiled and left the den, waving her tail for Mistycloud to follow.

Sedgefoot looked at her kits as she heard Heathersong announce, "two she-kits and two toms."

Frostclaw soon rushed in and stood beside Sedgefoot.

"What should we name them?" Sedgefoot asked.

Frostclaw smiled at his mate. "How about Blizzardkit for that tom."

Sedgefoot nodded and pointed with her tail to the one of the black she-kits. "How about Featherkit for her."

Frostclaw nodded and smiled. "And for the that one, let's name her Silverkit." He nudged the kit with his nose.

Sedgefoot looked at the last kit. "How about Fennelkit for the last one."

Sedgefoot smiled and stared at her kits. _Why did I have to have all black kits? _Sedgefoot shook the thought away and snuggled with her kits.

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Nothing happened at the gathering but Frostclaw told Rowanclaw that Sedgefoot was safe and that she was actually pregnant. Rowanclaw couldn't believe her sister. First, she ran away to a different clan to be with a cat from a different clan. Then, she has kits with that cat without even caring about her older sister. Rowanclaw shook her head. _I need to see Sedgefoot. _

Rowanclaw raced out of camp and leaped over the Moonpool river and she raced along the edge of the lake getting closer and closer to RiverClan. She finally reached RiverClan territory and crossed the scent markers like they weren't there._ I need to see if Sedgefoot is alright. _She slowed down while she was in River clan territory and waited for a patrol to take her to their camp. Soon enough, a patrol of four cats padded by.

"What are you doing here?" A dark gray tom with yellow eyes hissed.

"I wish to see my sister," Rowanclaw stated.

The dark brown she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Rowanclaw blinked at her. "She's my sister!"

Dawnsky pushed through the two cats. "Sure you can. Follow me."

Rowanclaw nodded her thanks and followed Dawnsky to their camp. When they got there, many cats hissed at her and gave her curious glances. Rowanclaw ignored them and kept following Dawnsky to a tree where she supposes is the nursery.

"There you go," Dawnsky flicked her tail to where Sedgefoot lay.

"Sedgefoot!" Rowanclaw rushed to her sister and nuzzled her.

"Rowanclaw? What are you doing here?" Sedgefoot asked.

"Is it wrong wanting to see my sister?" Rowanclaw asked, confused. She then noticed the four bundles of fur at her sister's belly. "So Frostclaw was telling me the truth. They are so cute."

"Thanks," Sedgefoot smiled. "This one is Featherkit." She pointed to a gray she-kit with her tail. "This one's Blizzardkit," she flicked her tail towards the white tom. "And that one is Silverkit," Sedgefoot flicked her tail towards the silver she-kit. "And the last one is Fennelkit."

"Featherkit looks like you and Blizzardkit looks like Frostclaw," Rowanclaw commented.

"They do?" Sedgefoot's tail drooped. "I can't tell."

Rowanclaw shifted her paws once she realized she said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for visiting but you better get back," Sedgefoot flicked her tail towards the exit to the den.

"Okay...well, bye," Rowanclaw nodded her farewell to her sister and left the den. She could heard Sedgefoot say bye back. _Why did she kick me out? Frostclaw's must've changed her._

**Frostclaw's pov**

Frostclaw sat on a boulder and watched the sunset fall into the lake turning the whole lake a orangish-red. He started thinking about his kits and Sedgefoot. _I'm a father! _He shook his head. _Remember the plan._ He heard the bushes rustle behind him and he spun around and hissed. He allowed his fur to lie flat when he realized it was just Darkshadow. "Darkshadow did you tell your brother the plan?"

"Yes, he offered for him to come with us but Pebblestar made him on a border patrol," Darkshadow explained.

"Oh," Frostclaw muttered.

"So, why did you want me?" Darkshadow asked.

"I have a plan to become leader," Frostclaw grinned, evilly.

"Why do you get to become leader? I helped too!" Darkshadow whined.

"Shut up! I'm deputy! And I was going to make you be deputy after I become leader but if you don't stop whining I'll give your brother the position." Frostclaw hissed.

Darkshadow nodded and kept quiet.

"Now the plan..." Frostclaw began.

**Echosong's pov**

Echosong felt nothing around her. All she saw was darkness. All she smelt was earth and some type of plant. She followed the scent of the plant and found a yarrow leaf sitting on a boulder. She walked towards it and nudged it with her nose. Nothing happened. She nudged it again, harder and the ground started to shake. Rocks fell from the celling and she stepped back just in time when a boulder hit where she was before. She looked up. _I'm in a cave and there's a earthquake!_ She quickly realized. She spun around and she saw a light. She ran to it as fast as she could but before she got there a large boulder smashed into the ground before the light. She was trapped! She wanted to cry out for help but she couldn't open her mouth. Boulders kept falling to the ground around her and a rock above shifted and cracked and fell. Right before the rock hit her, she opened her eyes and she was in her nest. "The end is near," Bluestar hiss came from all around but she couldn't see the blue she-cat. "The end is near."

Echosong stood up, her pelt on end. She's been having these dreams for three moons now and she hasn't figured out what it meant._ Does it mean that the clans will be destroyed? Or maybe someone will be destroyed? She shivered. Maybe Spottedfeather? _She gasped. _No! I can't let this happen!_ She looked at her apprentice who was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the den. Echosong shook her fur and padded out of the den. She sat on a boulder and watched the sunrise._ I can't let that happen_.

**Pebblestar's pov**

Pebblestar stood on the Meeting Rock and looked towards the nursery. Cats were still crowding the nursery and murmuring about the new half-clan kits._ The kits will never be accepted as part of my clan! _He slightly growled. _I don't even know why I allowed Sedgefoot to join my clan and I now have half-clan kits in my clan! Why did Frostclaw fall in love with her when he could've had any she-cat in RiverClan but instead he chose a cat from ThunderClan!_ He swished his tail back and forth. He flattened his ears at the loud meow of one of the kits.

"Pebblestar!" Featherfall yelled from the bottom of the rock.

"Yes?" Pebblestar asked.

"Billy wishes to join our clan," Yellowstreak explained. He was walking with a strange tom.

"No, I don't need anymore half-clan cats," Pebblestar spat.

"I'll join no matter what," Billy growled.

Pebblestar was surprised at the rouges tone. "I like your bravery, Billy, but you could not take me down if you tried."

"That sounds like a challenge," Billy didn't give Pebblestar anytime to think and he tackled him. The two cats rolled around on the sandy clearing, flinging sand all over camp. Billy ended up on top of Pebblestar and growled. "RiverClan is mine now," Billy sliced Pebblestar's throat and stood up. Pebblestar felt the life pooling out of him and he soon felt nothing.

"No! He's on his last life!" Pebblestar heard Featherfall's yowl. "Heathersong!"

"No," Billy hissed.

"Yes! He needs help!" Featherfall growled.

Pebblestar heard a thump before he couldn't feel his body anymore.


	12. Chapter 11

**Birdflame- Yep!**

**Frostclaw's pov**

Frostclaw stared at Pebblestar's dead body in horror then he turned and looked at Featherfall's. Billy stood on the Meeting Rock unaware that two dead bodies were laying in front of him.

"That is not your rightful place! It's mine!" Frostclaw hissed.

"Darkshadow ordered me to kill Pebblestar and for me to kill anybody who got in my way." Billy growled.

"That wasn't the plan!" Frostclaw glanced at Darkshadow in disgust.

"You were just supposed to kill Pebblestar and leave! Not take his place!" Darkshadow hissed.

"I like it here, in your camp," Billy curled his tail around his paws. "It would be pretty cool to become leader of a clan, too."

"You are not going to be leader!" Frostclaw protested.

"Oh, yeah. Who's going to stop me?" Billy jumped off the Meeting Rock to stand face-to-face with Frostclaw.

"We are! Who's with me?!" Frostclaw yowled and stared around. More people backed away then moved forward.

"Listen, cat! You and your pathetic friends cannot take down me!" Billy flicked his tail and padded out of camp.

Frostclaw turned to Darkshadow and tackled him. "This was your fault!"

"No, it wasn't!" Darkshadow choked out.

"Oh, yeah. Then who was it?"

"It was Billy," Breezestorm answered for Darkshadow. "When Darkshadow was telling me the plan, Billy insisted on helping us."

Frostclaw let Darkshadow go and stared at Breezestorm. "We need to take him down, together."

"That won't happen," Breezestorm and Frostclaw jumped at the sound of the new voice. They spun around to see a black she-cat with mint green eyes.

"Why?" Frostclaw and Breezestorm said in unison.

"He was the most feared cat in the twolegplace," the cat explained. "My friend, Fudge, told me he always saw Billy in fights. He said one time Billy took down a group of cats without even a scratch."

Frostclaw gulped. The clan was in the paws of a killer.

"Who are you?" Darkshadow asked.

"Oh! I'm Mint," Mint introduced.

"Why are you here?" Breezestorm asked.

"I wanted to see what trouble Billy was getting into now," Mint meowed.

"You have to help us and my kits!" Sedgefoot wailed.

"I wish I could but if Billy sees me, he'll rip me to shreds," Mint slumped down.

"What if we meet you in the twolegplace and you can tell us information there?" Breezestorm suggested.

"I don't know," Mint trailed off.

"Please! Do it for the sake of my kits!" Sedgefoot wailed.

Mint gazed at Sedgefoot then at the kits. "Fine! Billy killed my kits, family and mate and I will do anything to save yours."

"Thank you so much," Sedgefoot said.

"Sorry about your family," Heathersong muttered.

"It's okay," Mint blinked away tears. "I'll ask cats around in the twolegplace for information. I should go," Mint hissed. "Before I get caught," She left camp.

"Something seems...off about her," Mistycloud growled.

Frostclaw slowly nodded.

**Billy's pov**

Billy swished his tail sending leaves fluttering down to the ground. A rustle came from the bushes behind him and he smelt the scent of his daughter.

"Hello," Billy greeted, still looking forward.

"Hi father," the black she-cat whispered

"How did it go?" Billy asked.

"It was great! They believed me!" She smiled.

"That is great! Our plan is coming together," Billy grinned.

"It sure is!" She meowed. "So where did you decide to move the group?"

"The tunnels," Billy told her.

"The tunnels underground?" She asked.

"What other tunnels are there?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," The black she-cat jumped in front of Billy so they were face-to-face.

"Do you want to go back to the group?" Billy asked his daughter.

"Yes," the mint green eyes narrowed down to an evilly glare.

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw paced around RiverClan territory. _My sister had kits with a cat from another clan! And now she's living in that clan!_ She heard a rustle from the bushes behind her and she climbed up the tree next to her. She looked down below and she saw a brown tom she's never seen before.

Yellowstreak tackled him and hissed, "what are you doing here!?"

Billy clawed Yellowstreak's belly and leapt onto his feet. "I am Billy. I am here to join your group of pathetic cats."

Yellowstreak narrowed his eyes. "Why would I let you join?"

"Because I can kill you in one blow," Billy hissed.

Yellowstreak gulped. "Right this way," Yellowstreak led Billy to the RiverClan camp. Rowanclaw followed them by leaping tree to tree. When they got back to camp, Pebblestar was sitting on top of a rock.

"Pebblestar!" Featherfall yelled from the bottom of the rock.

"Yes?" Pebblestar asked.

"Billy wishes to join our clan," Yellowstreak explained. He was walking with the strange tom.

"No, I don't need anymore half-clan cats," Pebblestar spat.

"I'll join no matter what," Billy growled.

"I like your bravery, Billy but you could not take me down if you tried." Pebblestar hissed.

"That sounds like a challenge," Billy didn't give Pebblestar anytime to think and he tackled him. The two cats rolled around on the sandy clearing, flinging sand all over camp. Billy ended up on top of Pebblestar and growled. "RiverClan is mine now," Billy sliced Pebblestar's throat and stood up.

"No! He's on his last life!" Featherfall yowled. "Heathersong!"

"No," Billy hissed.

"Yes! He needs help!" Featherfall growled.

Rowanclaw shut her eyes and when she opened her eyes, Featherfall was lying on the ground, the life pooling out of her. Rowanclaw gasped.

Billy hopped on the rock and watched the clan.

"That is not your rightful place! It's mine!" Frostclaw hissed.

"Darkshadow ordered me to kill Pebblestar and for me to kill anybody who got in my way." Billy growled.

"That wasn't the plan!" Frostclaw glanced at Darkshadow in disgust.

"You were just supposed to kill Pebblestar and leave! Not take his place!" Darkshadow hissed. Everyone gasped.

"I like it here, in your camp," Billy curled his tail around his paws. "It would be pretty cool to become leader of a clan, too."

"You are not going to be leader!" Frostclaw protested.

"Oh, yeah. Who's going to stop me?" Billy jumped off the Meeting Rock to stand face-to-face with Frostclaw.

"We are! Who's with me?!" Frostclaw yowled and stared around. More people backed away then moved forward.

"Listen, cat! You and your pathetic friends cannot take down me!" Billy flicked his tail and padded out of camp.

Frostclaw turned to Darkshadow and tackled him. "This was your fault!"

"No, it wasn't!" Darkshadow choked out.

"Oh, yeah. Then who was it?"

"It was Billy," Breezestorm answered for Darkshadow. "When Darkshadow was telling me the plan, Billy insisted on helping us."

Frostclaw let Darkshadow go and stared at Breezestorm. "We need to take him down, together."

"That won't happen," Breezestorm and Frostclaw jumped at the sound of the new voice. They spun around to see a black she-cat with mint green eyes.

"Why?" Frostclaw and Breezestorm said in unison.

"He was the most feared cat in the twolegplace," the cat explained. "My friend, Fudge, told me he always saw Billy in fights. He said one time Billy took down a group of cats without even a scratch."

Frostclaw gulped. The clan was in the paws of a killer.

"Who are you?" Darkshadow asked.

"Oh! I'm Mint," Mint introduced.

"Why are you here?" Breezestorm asked.

"I wanted to see what trouble Billy was getting into now," Mint meowed.

"You have to help us and my kits!" Sedgefoot wailed.

"I wish I could but if Billy sees me, he'll rip me to shreds," Mint slumped down.

"What if we meet you in the twolegplace and you can tell us information there?" Breezestorm suggested.

"I don't know," Mint trailed off.

"Please! Do it for the sake of my kits!" Sedgefoot wailed.

Mint gazed at Sedgefoot then at the kits. "Fine! Billy killed my kits, family and mate and I will do anything to save yours."

"Thank you so much," Sedgefoot said.

"Sorry about your family," Heathersong muttered.

"It's okay," Mint blinked away tears. "I'll ask cats around in the twolegplace for information. I should go," Mint hissed. "Before I get caught," She left camp.

Rowanclaw got curious of where Mint was going so she followed her, still in the tree. Rowanclaw saw Mint meet up with Billy and they started whispering and Rowanclaw only got a few words out of it.

"...how it go?" Billy asked.

"...was great!.. Believed me!" Mint whispered.

Rowanclaw leaped on the branch below to hear better.

"Where did you decide to move the group?" Mint asked.

"The tunnels," Billy told her.

"The tunnels underground?" Mint whispered

"What other tunnels are there?" Billy asked. Mint said something Rowanclaw couldn't make out. "Do you want to go back to the group?" Billy asked. Mint nodded and Billy led her away.

Rowanclaw gasped._ Mint is working with Billy!_

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Cliffee! What do you think Rowanclaw's going to do?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Birdflame- I never put it in Sedgefoot's perspective so yeah but if I did I'm thinking on maybe putting Mint as gray because she is just following orders from Billy.**

**Sapphirelove12- Thanks so much! **

**Aspenstar's pov**

Aspenstar led his clan to the island. They passed through WindClan and they could already see the tree bridge. WindClan was still on the tree bridge and they waited until it was their turn. Finally, WindClan was on the island and ThunderClan hopped on the tree bridge and onto the island. Aspenstar leaped on the Great Oak and watched as the clans settled. Aspenstar sniffed the air. _WindClan and ShadowClan are here, where is RiverClan_?

"I think we should start without them," Boulderstar hissed.

"Just wait," Aspenstar growled back.

"They probably aren-" Just as Boulderstar was speaking, Rowanclaw burst into the island.

"It's RiverClan! A cat named Billy has taken over!" Rowanclaw yowled.

"How can we believe this nonsense?" Boulderstar hissed.

"Because it's true," a white cat padded from behind Rowanclaw.

"Frostclaw?" Rowanclaw asked. "How did you get away from Billy?"

"I went on a hunting patrol but I came to the gathering instead," Frostclaw explained. "But Billy is a rouge that has become leader of our clan! You have to help us!"

"Where's Pebblestar?" Lilystar asked.

Frostclaw's tail drooped. "He killed him and Featherfall."

Everyone gasped.

"We have to save them!" Skystorm yowled. Everyone cheered their agreement.

"How do you know they are telling the truth? It might be a trap," Rosepetal disagreed.

"And besides it won't work if we just send a whole group of cats after him," Rowanclaw yowled over the noise. "He's not alone. He has a whole group of cats living in the tunnels underground."

Frostclaw gasped. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw Mint talking with Billy. Turns out she is not the perfect hero you guys thought she was," Rowanclaw hissed.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Frostclaw hissed under his breath.

"So how do we defeat him and his rouge pack?" Aspenstar asked.

"I don't know if we can," Rowanclaw muttered.

**Sedgefoot's pov**

Sedgefoot's breath quickened when she realized her and her kits were in deep danger. A rouge cat has taken control and a helpless kittypet is the only one who can stop him. She stared down at her kits and a tear ran down her cheek. _You might turn into bad cats but I will do anything to keep you safe. _The kits looked back up at her and smiled a cute smile_. I will keep you safe no matter what. _Sedgefoot curled up with her kits and fell asleep.

...

When she woke up, her kits were snuggling close to her belly and she counted their heads to see if they were all there. _1, 2, 3...where is Fennelkit!?_ Sedgefoot got up, careful not to wake up the other kits and she hurried out of the den. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fennelkit playing with Lilacpaw. Sedgefoot hurried to Fennelkit and snatched him by the scruff. "You are only a half-moon old! You are not allowed to play outside! You just opened your eyes!" Sedgefoot's scold was muffled by Fennelkit's fur.

"Mom!" Fennelkit wined. "Lilacpaw was teaching me really cool battle moves!"

"You don't need to learn battle moves when you are this young," Sedgefoot dropped Fennelkit next to his brother Blizzardkit. "And next time ask me to go outside."

"But you always say no," Fennelkit complained.

"Be quiet. Before you wake up your siblings," Sedgefoot hopped in her nest and wrapped her tail around her kits.

"I'm not tired, mommy," Fennelkit pushed Sedgefoot's tail away.

Sedgefoot moaned and got up. She poked Dappledleaf (who now had Poppykit, Jinglekit and Graykit to take care of) and Dappledleaf lifted her head up. "Yes, Sedgefoot?" She asked.

"Can you watch my other three kits? Fennelkit is being a pain," Sedgefoot asked.

"Yes, sure," Dappledleaf nodded her head.

Sedgefoot padded away from Dappledleaf and flicked her tail for Fennelkit to follow her. She padded outside and Fennelkit burst past her. Sedgefoot gave a slight smile which quickly turned to a sad smile. _I can't believe that fiery spirit is going to turn evil._

**Frostclaw's pov**

Frostclaw crept back into RiverClan territory, making no sound. He got to the half-bridge before he heard a snap of a twig behind him he spun around to see the dreadful rouge, Billy.

"Hello, Frostclaw," Billy hissed. "Where were you when the hunting patrol came back?"

"I-I kept hunting. The fresh-kill pile was low so I refused to go back without more prey." Frostclaw said, quickly.

"Oh, really? Where is your prey?" Billy snickered.

Frostclaw gulped. "I-I,"

"I-I," Billy mocked. "I know what you did and now you are going to pay! Hazel!"

A brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes stalked out of the bushes.

"Rock!" Billy yelled again and a dark gray tom with pure red eyes followed behind Hazel. "Smoke!" Another dark gray tom came out of the bushes but he had purple eyes. All of these cats looked creepy and all of them had more than five scars. Rock has a scratch mark over his right eyes and he couldn't open it. "Take him away!" The three cats tackled Frostclaw and scratched him. He closed his eyes, ready to die but the killer blow never came. He felt himself being picked up and moved. Frostclaw knew he could do nothing but he still panicked anyway, scratching and scraping. Biting and kicking. Everything he did just made things worst. He opened his eyes and found himself going underground into a tunnel. Rowanclaw wasn't lying when she said that they lived underground. The four cats dropped him in a skinny tunnel that opened up into a small cave. "Welcome to BoneClan, Frostclaw," Billy hissed.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" Frostclaw hissed back.

"Your pathetic friends are no match for me and my group, Frostclaw. No one will be here to save you," Billy sneered.

Frostclaw shuddered when he knew that was true. _Will I ever see Sedgefoot again? Or Fennelkit, Blizzardkit, Featherkit or Silverkit? StarClan help me! _

"StarClan is no match against him," a voice sounded behind Frostclaw.

He spun around to see Pebblestar. Frostclaw knew he wasn't alive but the only thing telling him that was because he had stars in his fur. "Why can't you guys help us?"

"I already told you," Pebblestar hissed.

"Can you at least help us fight him?" Frostclaw pleaded. "Or help me out of this place?"

"I'm afraid not," Pebblestar said and faded into darkness.

"Who are you talking to?" A cat hissed.

"No one," Frostclaw replied. "Who are you?" Frostclaw asked the dark shadow in the corner.

"I'm Gru," the cat replied. "I reckon you are a prisoner too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Frostclaw replied. "I'm Frostclaw."

"Frostclaw? That's a funny name," Gru giggled.

"Speak for yourself, Gru," Frostclaw hissed, playfully.

"How'd you get here?" Gru asked.

"Billy took over our clan and captured me," Frostclaw said.

"You're a clan cat?" Gru asked.

"Yes," Frostclaw said.

"Well, I was just wandering around the horseplace and Billy tackled me," Gru said. "He told me that I had to join but I said no because I've heard of this group and it sounds terrible. I'm surprised that Billy didn't kill me on the spot but no. He threw me in here and told me that he needed more prisoners and here I am."

"So why would he just tackle you on the spot like that?" Frostclaw asked.

"Either he needed more prisoners and he knew I would say no or-" Frostclaw cut Gru off.

"Why would he know that you would say no?" Frostclaw questioned.

"Because he's my brother," Gru said.

Frostclaw gasped. "That's horrible!"

"It is. There was another cat named Missy that was here," Gru looked away at the memory.

"What happened to her?" Frostclaw asked.

"They killed her," Gru stifled a cry.

"Why would they do that?" Frostclaw wondered. _These horrible cats have been living down here for moons and we haven't noticed._

"They just did," Gru hissed. "For fun."

Frostclaw blinked, sadly.

"Let me go!" Frostclaw heard a squeak from behind he turned around to see a tiny little kit being pushed into the prisoner den.

Frostclaw gasped. "Fennelkit!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Spottedmist- Sedgefoot thinks that StarClan was mad at her so they made her kits black.**

**Holly- Thanks so much and you will find out in this chapter. I am doing a flash back in Sedgefoot's and Fennelkit's pov.**

**Fernheart12- Thanks so much! I'm so happy right now!**

**Reedflight22- Yes, they can and Frostclaw was only black because he was plotting to kill Pebblestar.**

**Sedgefoot's pov (Before Fennelkit got captured)**

Sedgefoot watched Fennelkit play around camp. "Don't go in there!" Sedgefoot hissed when Fennelkit was about to go into the warriors den. Fennelkit turned around and padded to the flat boulders Sedgefoot calls the Sun Stones._ Where is Frostclaw?_ Sedgefoot wondered, realizing her mate has been gone for hours. _Billy hasn't been here either. _Sedgefoot realized.

"Mom!" Sedgefoot spun around to see Blizzardkit nudging her. "Why does Fennelkit get to explore camp without us?!"

"I just let him because he woke up early," Sedgefoot explained.

"We want to play, too!" Featherkit hissed.

"You can but you should stay together it is-" Sedgefoot was cut off as the three kits bolted past her and spread out. "Hard to watch four kits," Sedgefoot finished and rolled her eyes. "Don't go in there!" She chased after Featherkit as she was about to go inside the leaders den.

**Fennelkit's pov**

Fennelkit watched as his mother chased around Featherkit, Blizzardkit and Silverkit. _Perfect time for my plan._ Fennelkit looked at the entrance to camp and bolted through the tunnel. He leaped around RiverClan territory. _Wow! This is not how I imagined it! _He heard the sound of rushing water and followed it. It led to a roaring river which he thought was quite amazing and loud. Fennelkit flattened his ears to his head to muffle the sound. _That's better._ He turned around to go explore more territory but he ran into a brown cat. Fennelkit recognized the cat right away. It was the cat that mom said had taken over. Billy. Fennelkit fluffed out his fur to look twice his size.

"Well, well, well. Why it isn't Frostclaw's son, Fennelkit? Was that your name?" Billy hissed. "It doesn't matter. You want to see your daddy?"

"What did you do with him?" Fennelkit squeaked.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. You'll see soon enough," Billy scooped up Fennelkit by his scruff.

"Put me down!" Fennelkit hissed, kicking and clawing, hitting only air. "Let me go! Help! Help!"

"Quiet! Kitty!" Billy hissed and passed Fennelkit to a different cat. Fennelkit, kicking and screaming, saw his chance. He leaped out of the jaws of the cat just as Billy was passing him to the other cat. He ran away from the cats and looked back to see Billy gaining on him. He looked forward just to see a big blur of brown hit him in the face causing him to fall on his back. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. Fennelkit saw Billy hovering over him and he grabbed Fennelkit by the scruff. Billy brought him back to the cat and passed him back over to the cat. Fennelkit didn't struggle this time, knowing he would get nowhere. The cat brought him into a tunnel and pushed him into a smaller cave.

"Let me go!" Fennelkit squeaked before the cat left.

"Fennelkit!" Fennelkit gasped when he heard his father's voice.

**Sedgefoot's pov**

"Can you guys stick together?!" Sedgefoot asked. "Or you guys will go back inside."

"No!" The kits hissed. They stuck together after that and they headed to the Sun Stones. Sedgefoot sighed in relief. She watched her three kits play in camp and she looked around. _Where's Fennelkit!?_ She gasped when she realized her kit was gone. Sedgefoot asked Bluecloud to watch her other three kits as she went to go search for Fennelkit.

"Fennelkit!" Sedgefoot yowled. She looked in the warrior's den, medicine cat's den, apprentice's den, leader's den and elder's den. He was not in any of them. "Have you seen Fennelkit?" She asked almost everyone in the clan. Everyone said no or shook there heads. "Where is Fennelkit?" She asked her kits.

"We haven't seen him," Featherkit meowed.

Sedgefoot started to panic. She looked everywhere in camp. _Where could he be?_

**Frostclaw's pov**

"How did you get here?" Frostclaw asked his kit.

"I-I snuck out of camp and Billy captured me," Fennelkit explained.

"Are you crazy? You left camp! When we get back you will be in big trouble!" Frostclaw scolded.

"That's if you get back," Gru corrected. Frostclaw jumped, forgetting Gru was there.

"Who's that?" Fennelkit asked.

"That is Gru," Frostclaw introduced him. "Billy captured him, too."

"Who's that?" Gru asked.

Frostclaw opened his mouth to speak but Fennelkit stepped in front of him. "I am Fennelkit," he said.

"Kit?" Gru inquired. "They captured a kit?"

"Yes," Fennelkit said.

"They didn't just take a kit. They took my kit those mangled mounds of fox-dung!" Frostclaw cursed.

"Heard that!" A cat hissed from out of the cave.

Frostclaw's rage got the better of him ad he tackled the cat. He unsheathed his claws and scratched at the cat. Billy jumped in between the two cats and pushed them apart.

"Frostclaw!" Billy hissed. "How dare you?"

"I-" Frostclaw was cut off by Billy.

Billy cuffed his ear. "There will be consequences for your actions," Billy stalked out of the den with a crowd of cats following him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Spottedmist- He is.**

**Birdflame- I don't like him either.**

**Reedflight12- Lol**

**Frostclaw's pov**

Frostclaw paced around the cave. "What do they mean by consequences?"

"He's probably going to kill you," Gru hissed. "Just like Missy."

Frostclaw gasped. "No! I have to get back to my family!"

The cat they called Tom walked in the cave. "You are coming with us."

"Us?" Frostclaw gulped. Three more cats padded from the tunnel and stood behind Frostclaw.

"Let's go," Tom headed forward and the three cats behind Frostclaw began pushing him forward.

"Dad!" Fennelkit's frightened meow came from behind the three cats.

"I will be alright," Frostclaw said but knew that it wasn't true. _They are probably going to kill me._

Tom led them to a huge opening and stopped. He moved out of the way and the three cats behind Frostclaw padded away too but they were quickly back with Billy.

Billy jumped on a boulder that stood in front of Frostclaw. "This mouse-brain thinks he can just attack a cat of ours!" Billy announced. Yowls of protest sounded around the cave. "Now he will pay," Billy jumped off the rock and walked towards Frostclaw. Frostclaw looked around for a place to escape but cats crowded around him making a large circle with no gaps he could fit through._ I'm trapped! _Frostclaw tuned his attention to Billy. Billy unsheathed his claws and tackled Frostclaw making him fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"Now everyone will come and give him a scratch," Billy said said and gave Frostclaw a deep scratch. "Leaf, you go first," Billy said. Frostclaw closed his eyes. He felt sharp claws dig into his belly. "Hazel, you turn," more claws dug into his skin. "Rock," more claws reached his skin. Pain. Anger. Pain. Anger! Frostclaw scratched Rock and leaped through the crowd of cats, scratching anyone who was in his way. He made his way to the exit tunnel and he ran as fast as he could out of the dreadful cave.

"Get him!" He heard Billy's yowl echo through the cave and Frostclaw ran faster. He ran out of the cave and found himself in ThunderClan territory. He looked across the lake at RiverClan. _RiverClan's too far and if I go to RiverClan, Billy is bound to catch me again._ He looked behind him and saw Rock chasing after him. _Make up your mind!_ He ran to the ThunderClan camp. _Hopefully, I made the right choice._

**Rowanclaw's pov**

Rowanclaw looked at the fresh-kill pile. _Should I get a shrew or a mouse? Ooh squirrel!_ Rowanclaw picked up the squirrel in her mouth and padded away. She sat down in the middle of the clearing and began eating. Skystorm and Stormcloud came into camp surrounding a cat. Rowanclaw devoured the rest of her meal and padded to the to see what was going on. Rowanclaw realized the cat was Frostclaw. "What are you doing here?" She asked Frostclaw.

"I need to speak with Aspenstar," Frostclaw answered.

"Aspenstar!" Skystorm yowled from the Highledge.

"Yes," Aspenstar said from in his den.

"Frostclaw wishes to speak with you," Stormcloud muttered.

"Let him come in," Aspenstar said. Frostclaw leaped up the rocks and into the cave. Rowanclaw followed.

"Can I come in?" Rowanclaw asked.

"Sure," Aspenstar nodded his head.

Rowanclaw padded into the cave and sat beside Frostclaw. "Where's my sister?"

"That is not why I'm here," Frostclaw whispered. "Aspenstar, I found something useful," Frostclaw began. "You know about Billy, right?" Aspenstar nodded and Frostclaw continued. "Well turns out, he and a group of rouges are living underground in tunnels."

"That's ridiculous!" Rowanclaw hissed.

"Shush! Really? How do you know?" Aspenstar questioned.

"They captured me when I came back from the gathering," Frostclaw said.

"How did you escape?" Rowanclaw asked.

"It's hard to explain but that's not the worst part!" Frostclaw exclaimed. "They stole Fennelkit! My kit!"

"I'm so sorry," Aspenstar said. "We will do anything to help your kit," Aspenstar got up, slowly and walked out of the den. He's getting old. "Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Rowanclaw left the den and padded under the Highledge. "Frostclaw told us some useful information. A rouge group is living underneath the surface in tunnels."

"Why should we believe him? He's in RiverClan!" Yellowstorm yowled.

"Why would he tell us that?" Dustclaw hissed.

"Be quiet!" Aspenstar yowled then coughed.

"Are you okay?" Echosong asked him.

"I'm fine," Aspenstar coughed. "We must have ShadowClan and WindClan on our side to help us defeat the rouge group!" Aspenstar tried to keep his voice steady but at the end, a spasm of coughs attacked him and caused him to fall to edge of the Highledge.

"Get him to the medicine cat's den!" Spottedfeather ordered. Frostclaw gasped when he padded out of his den. Skystorm and Frostclaw carried Aspenstar's body off the Highledge and carried him to the medicine cat's den.

...

Rowanclaw paced around the medicine cat's den waiting for news. Spottedfeather padded out of the den with her head down. "Is he okay?"

"He-he has greencough," Spottedfeather stammered.

"He-he does?" Rowanclaw asked.

Spottedfeather nodded.

"He's on his last life!" Rowanclaw exclaimed.

"Spottedfeather!" Echosong's yowl came from inside the medicine cat's den.

"I have to go," Spottedfeather padded into the den but then poked her head back out. "Tell the clan," Spottedfeather said.

"Come here!" Echosong hissed.

Spottedfeather raced back in the den. Rowanclaw took a deep breath._ How will I get their attention? I know!_ Rowanclaw climbed up the Highledge and yowled, "let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats padded out of their dens confused that Rowanclaw was on the Highledge.

"Why are you up there?" Yellowstorm hissed.

Rowanclaw ignored him. "I have an announcement!" Rowanclaw yowled. "Our dear leader..." Rowanclaw paused. "...has greencough." Everyone gasped except for Yellowstorm. Yellowstorm looked up at Rowanclaw with no fear in his eyes, only the glow of ambition.

**The Rouge Group**

**Leader** Billy- Brown tom with green eyes

**Second-in-command **Rock- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Third-in-command **Hazel- Tan she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

**Fighters** (fights for the group)

Smoke- Dark gray tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Strike- White tom with blue eyes and gray ear tips

Mint- Black she-cat with mint green eyes

Breeze- White tom with blue eyes and a black tail tip

Sting- Light gray tom with green eyes and brown spots

Moss- Brown tom with blue eyes

Blade- White tom with a black spot on his forehead and blue eyes

Shadow- Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Fang- White tom with green eyes

Snake- Brown tom with brown eyes

Viper- White she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Hunters** (hunts food for group)

Storm- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Dart- Gray tom with green eyes

Swish- Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes

Scratch- Dark brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Wind- Creamy colored she-cat with green eyes

Thunder- Black tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Lightning- Black tom with yellow eyes

Branch- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and light brown spots

Blaze- Black tom with white paws and silver spots on hindquarters with blue eyes

**Guarders** (guarders of the camp and prisoner's den)

Tom- Black and white tom with green eyes

Thistle- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Lion- Golden tom with amber eyes and white stripes

Tiger- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Pine- Brown tom with blue eyes and white spots

Whirl- White she-cat with blue eyes

Splash- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits**

Grunt- Light gray tom with green eyes and dark brown spots

Scar- Black tom with green eyes

Star- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swipe- Gray tom with amber eyes

Heather- Brown she-cat with blue eyes and black spots

**Prisoners** (cats that have been captured)

Fennelkit- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Gru- Dark brown tom with green eyes


	16. Chapter 15

**FanficTo-A-T- Yes the kits are grown up. I think they are a moon old. I want Billy to rot in the Place of No Stars too! Lol**

**Amberfoot7- I will do that! I like your idea. I'm going to change your idea a bit though.**

**Birdflame- Thanks! I kinda wanted him to have a unique name**

**Sedgefoot's pov **

Sedgefoot sighed. "Where could they be?" She muttered.

"Where could who be?" Silverkit asked. She was laying at Sedgefoot's belly with a serious look on her face.

"Fennelkit and your father," Sedgefoot answered.

"Haven't seen them," Silverkit said and laid her head back on Sedgefoot's belly.

_No one has. _Sedgefoot shook her head. She slowly left her nest and out of the den, careful not to disturb her kits. She looked across the camp, hoping to see Frostclaw or Fennelkit. They weren't there. Sedgefoot realized she hasn't looked out of camp. _Fennelkit wouldn't go out of camp. Would he?_ Sedgefoot shook her head. _He must be out of camp because I've looked everywhere in camp_. Sedgefoot stomped over to Billy. "Can we send a search party out to find Fennelkit and my mate?"

"No," Billy hissed.

"Why?" Sedgefoot was surprised at Billy's tone.

"Because we don't end to search for those pathetic cats," Billy hissed and Sedgefoot backed away a little.

_First of all, they are not pathetic. _She wanted to say but she shut her mouth. "But they are still clanmates."

"No and if you don't want to end up like them then, I would shut up," Billy hissed and padded away.

_What does he mean by if you want to end up like them?_ Sedgefoot wondered._ But, what am I going to do? How am I going to find them?_

**Frostclaw's pov**

"We need some way of reaching Sedgefoot," Frostclaw said.

"But how?" Rowanclaw asked.

"I don't know," Frostclaw muttered.

"Well whatever it is, I'll help you, Frostclaw," Robinwing smiled. "I want to make up it up to Sedgefoot after all those years of not being supportive..."

Frostclaw nodded his head. "Thank you."

"I'll help, too," Icewhisker said.

"We still need a plan," Rowanclaw growled, impatient.

"Well, I can't go to RiverClan," Frostclaw said. "Billy will catch me and I will be in the prisoner's den again but if someone else goes, they might be able to contact Sedgefoot."

"Yeah but how do we get past Billy?" Icewhisker asked. "He won't just let us in camp, right?"

"Right," Frostclaw said. "But if I get myself captured again then Billy won't be in camp."

"No! It's too dangerous," Rowanclaw hissed. "How will you get out?"

"I won't be able to," Frostclaw said. "But if we defeat the rouges, you will be able to free me and my kit and poor Fennelkit is probably feeling so lonely right now."

"How can we defeat the rouges?" Robinwing asked.

"Icewhisker, you will go to ShadowClan and ask for help. Robinwing, you go to WindClan. Me and Rowanclaw are going to go to RiverClan to talk with Sedgefoot." Frostclaw ordered. "And Rowanclaw, once your in camp, you have to hurry, I don't know how much time you will have."

Rowanclaw nodded.

"Ok," Frostclaw said. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Dustclaw hurried over to the group. "I think you should have an extra person to go with Icewhisker and Robinwing. Just in case the talking turns into fighting."

"Alright," Frostclaw muttered. "You go with Icewhisker to ShadowClan."

"Then who goes with me?" Robinwing asked.

"Hey, Whitetail!" Rowanclaw called. Whitetail padded over to the group. "How would you like to join a...er...rescue party?" Rowanclaw asked.

"Sure, I guess," Whitetail shrugged.

"Ok, you will be going with Robinwing to ask WindClan for help." Frostclaw told him.

"Help for what?" Whitetail asked.

"Help to defeat the rouge group," Robinwing answered for Frostclaw. Frostclaw nodded.

"Ok," Whitetail said.

"Everyone ready?" Frostclaw asked.

Everyone nodded and Frostclaw led the cat to the lake. _I'm ready to get captured...again._

**Fennelkit's pov**

Fennelkit sat in the corner of the cave and cried. "He left me! And now I'm going to die with these...cats!"

"It's okay," Gru tried to comfort her. "You aren't alone, I'm still here."

Fennelkit sniffed. "Right."

Suddenly, Billy came in, pushing a tom with brown fur and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Fennelkit squeaked.

"My name is Eagleflight," Eagleflight bowed his head to Fennelkit.

"What clan are you from?" Fennelkit asked.

"ShadowClan," Eagleflight said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fennelkit," Fennelkit said.

"Kit?" Eagleflight meowed, surprised. "I just thought you were a small apprentice."

"Hey! I'm not that young! I'm a moon old!" Fennelkit hissed.

Eagleflight laughed.

"By the way, that's Gru," Fennelkit flicked her tail towards the brown tom.

"Hello," Eagleflight said.

"Hi," Gru grumbled.

Billy pushed in another cat. This she-cat had blue fur with emerald green eyes.

"What is this?" The she-cat hissed. "Eagleflight! Where are we?"

"You two know each other?" Gru asked.

"Yes, I'm Lilacbreeze," the she-cat introduced herself. "I'm his mate."

"I see," Gru said.

"Where are we?" Lilacbreeze asked again.

"In the prisoner's den of Billy's rouge group," Fennelkit said.

"Billy has a rouge group?" Lilacbreeze asked.

Fennelkit was surprised they even knew about Billy. "How do you know about Billy?"

"Frostclaw told us at the gathering," Eagleflight said.

_How did Frostclaw get to the gathering? _Fennelkit wondered but shook her head. _That is not important. _

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here," Eagleflight said.

"You will be surely killed if you tried," Gru hissed. "Just like Breeze."

"Frostclaw escaped without dying," Fennelkit pointed out.

Gru shrugged. "He was lucky."

Fennelkit paced around the small cave. _How will we get out of here?_

**Here is an update on allegiances.**

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Billy- Brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy** Frostclaw- White tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** Heathersong- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white patches

Apprentice, Mistycloud

**Warriors**

Dawnsky- Orange she-cat with yellow eyes (formally from ThunderClan)

Willowcloud- White tom with blue eyes and light gray spots

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Stormwhisper- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Breezestorm- Light gray tom with green eyes

Redfur- Red tom with yellow eyes and a white chest

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Yellowstreak- White tom with a yellow streak on his side and yellow eyes

Fawnfeather- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and gray speckles

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Thornfur- Dark brown tom with light brown patches and blue eyes

Darkshadow- Black tom with dark blue eyes and faint white specks

Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Apprentices**

Fernpaw- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilacpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes and white speckles

Grasspaw- White tom with green eyes

Rockpaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and light gray spots

Mistycloud- Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Dappledleaf- Torteshell she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Heatherkit (brown she-cat with forest green eyes)

Bluecloud- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and light gray stripes. Kits: Bubblekit (white she-cat with blue eyes) Snowkit (white she-cat with green eyes) Skykit (Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes)

Sedgefoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Fennelkit (brown tom with green eyes) Blizzardkit (white tom with blue eyes) Featherkit (gray she-cat with blue eyes) Silverkit (silver she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders**

Talltail- Black tom with white spots and blue eyes

Patchfur- White tom with brown patches and blue eyes

Graytail- Dark gray she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Yellowstar- Golden tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** Dustclaw- Light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

**Medicine Cat **Echosong- White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedfeather

**Warriors**

Blackfur- Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Bushpaw

Rowanclaw- Brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Stormcloud- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Swiftsky- White she-cat with one black foot and blue eyes

Icewhisker- White tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Robinwing- Red she-cat with green eyes

Whitetail- Black tom with a white tail and green eyes

Skyshadow- White she-cat with blue eyes

Smokestorm- Dark gray tom with light gray specks and green eyes

Cloudfur- White tom with blue eyes

Sandpelt- Golden she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Snowpaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Waterpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Bushpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Spottedfeather- Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

**Queens**

Leopardstream- Black she-cat with white spots and green eyes. Kits: Wavekit (blue-gray she-cat with bright green eyes) Hazelkit (brown she-cat with blue eyes) Birdkit (white she-cat with green eyes) Adopted Kits: Graykit (gray tom with blue eyes) Juniperkit (white tom with green eyes) Brightkit (white she-cat with bright blue eyes)

**Elders**

Crowflight- Dark gray tom with blue eyes


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 of Black and White!**

**Amberfoot7- Your welcome**

**Spottedmist- Just wait. You'll be okay.**

**Birdflame- Haha**

**Rowanclaw's pov**

"So are you going to go back to camp?"Rowanclaw whispered to Frostclaw.

"Yes and wait until Billy is completely out of sight before you come in," Frostclaw leaped out of the bushes and into camp.

Moments later, Billy was shoving Frostclaw past Rowanclaw and Rowanclaw waited until she heard no paw steps before she leaped out of her hiding space. She exploded into camp and ignored the suspicious glances. She pushed past Dawnsky and entered the nursery.

"Rowanclaw!" Sedgefoot said, surprised. "How did-"

"No time to explain," Rowanclaw interrupted. "Frostclaw and Fennelkit are captured by Billy. Billy has a secret rouge group living underground in tunnels. Mint is a traitor."

"Well she was black," Sedgefoot said when Rowanclaw took a deep breath.

"Icewhisker and Robinwing went to the other clans to ask for help to defeat Billy and his group. I don't have much time." Rowanclaw hissed looking back at camp.

Sedgefoot nodded slowly. "Icewhisker and Robinwing are helping?"

"I got to go," Rowanclaw hissed, not answering her question. "Bye."

"Bye," Sedgefoot said. Rowanclaw left the nursery and raced out of camp. She hid back into the bush and sighed in relief. Rowanclaw saw through the branches that Billy padded back into camp. Rowanclaw leaped out of the bushes and raced back to ThunderClan.

...

When Rowanclaw got back, everyone was acting unusual. "What's going on?"

"Aspenstar di-died," Spottedfeather said with her head down.

"That means that Yellowstorm is going to be leader!?" Rowanclaw shouted, unbelieving.

"He already left to the Moonpool," Echosong said.

Rowanclaw couldn't believe her ears. _Yellowstorm- out of all cats- is going to be our leader._

**Frostclaw's pov**

Frostclaw padded into the prisoner's den with Billy following. When he entered, Fennelkit smiled and leaped on him, playfully.

"Dad! You came back for me," Fennelkit smiled.

"I sure did," Frostclaw said. He then noticed three unusual cats in the prisoner's den. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilacbreeze," the she-cat introduced herself. "And this is Eagleflight."

"You are clan cats?" Frostclaw asked.

"Yes," Eagleflight said. "We are from ShadowClan."

"And who are you?" Frostclaw asked the gray and white tabby she-cat hiding in the corner.

"I'm..." the she-cat paused, obviously shy. "Hillary."

"She's a kittypet," Fennelkit said. "They captured her yesterday."

Frostclaw nodded when he realized the pink collar wrapped around Hillary's neck.

"Where's Gru?" Frostclaw asked.

"Oh..." Fennelkit's voice trailed off. "They-they took him somewhere else right before you got back."

"They are probably going to kill him," Lilacbreeze shuddered.

"No!" Frostclaw yowled. He jumped when a scared yowl sounded around the cave.

"Gru!" Frostclaw realized the voice was Fennelkit.

**Robinwing's pov**

Robinwing padded towards WindClan with Whitetail at her side. When they got into WindClan territory, they stood beside the border and waited for a patrol. Finally, a patrol came.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hazelfur hissed.

"We wish to speak to Boulderstar," Robinwing said, calmly.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Fawnfur asked.

"That is between us and Boulderstar," Robinwing answered.

Fawnfur rolled her eyes and led the two cats to there camp. "Boulderstar!"

Boulderstar padded at what Robinwing thinks is the leader's den. "Yes?"

"Robinwing and Whitetail are here to talk to you," Fawnfur said.

Boulderstar flicked his tail for Robinwing and Whitetail to follow him. Robinwing and Whitetail exchanged glances but follow Boulderstar into the den.

"Why are you here?" Boulderstar asked them when they entered his den.

"You already know about Billy," Whitetail began. Boulderstar nodded his head.

"Well, turns out, Billy has his own rouge group and is living underground in tunnels."

"Really?" Boulderstar asked, interested.

"Yes and not only that, they are capturing cats from the clans!" Robinwing said remembering what Frostclaw said.

"Ok so why did you come here?" Boulderstar asked. "Or did you just come to warn me?"

"Actually we need you help to defeat them," Robinwing said.

"I see," Boulderstar said.

"So will you help us?" Robinwing asked, hopefully.

"I will think about it and when I do I will tell you," Boulderstar dipped his head in farewell.

Robinwing began to leave but stopped when Whitetail didn't follow.

"You know if you don't say yes, Billy and his group will take over the clans," Whitetail whispered and followed Robinwing out of the den.

**Yellowstar's pov**

Yellowstar padded away from the Moonpool. He started heading back to camp when he realized something. _ThunderClan is now in paws. I must lead it well._ His paws carried him over to the lake shore and he fell into a gap in the earth. All around him was darkness but he could tell he was in a tunnel and he could hear murmurs. Yellowstar followed the whispers and the tunnel split into two sections. One going right and one going left. _Which one should I choose?_ He sniffed the right tunnel. It smells like stone and dirt. He smelt the other tunnel. It also smelt like dirt and stone but a hint of cat was there. He followed the left one unsure if he chose the right one, The tunnel opened up into a huge cave with many cats wondering around in the cave. "Where am I?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Yellowstar.

"How did you get here?" A brown cat hissed.

"I fell through a hole," Yellowstar explained. "Where am I?"

"You are in my camp," the brown tom hissed.

"And who are you?" Yellowstar asked, still confused.

"I'm Billy," the brown tom said.

_Oh! It's this Billy cat! When Frostclaw told me about him, I thought Billy was pretty brave! I mean creating a clan under four other clans!_ "So he was telling the truth about you guys."

"Who was?" Billy asked.

"Frostclaw," Yellowstar answered.

Billy's eyes narrowed down to slits and he glanced at a cave. "You should leave or else."

"Or else what?" Yellowstar asked.

Billy was a bit surprised. "Why are you still here?"

Yellowstar hesitated. "I wish to join your group."

"Why should I let you join?" Billy hissed. "For all we know, you might be a spy for your pathetic clans."

"I could spy on ThunderClan for you," Yellowstar said.

"I suppose but first, you have to do something," Billy ran into a cave and came back with a tom. "You must kill him."

Yellowstar looked down in the tom's eyes. He felt a bit of sympathy for the tom but he shook it off. He closed his eyes and sliced the cat's throat. The tom dropped to the ground, dead. Yellowstar licked the blood off his paws when he heard an ear-splitting screech.

"Gru!"


End file.
